Heart Reborn
by Zarathustra101
Summary: Edward dumps Bella and leaves her alone and broken when Jane, Alec, and Demetri find her crying and depressed. What will happen when she joins the Volturi guard as a way to escape her life as the depressed teenager and danger magnet she once was? Her life certainly won't be easy, but with new friends and new family, she might just make it.
1. Heart Broken

Heart Reborn

Chapter 1

Heartbroken

Bella P.O.V.

"You don't love me?" I swayed on my feet. A lightheaded feeling washed over me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as support. I fell into them for comfort. Was this some stupid joke? Could we all just laugh and go home?

"Bella, I'll always love you. But you're not good enough for me. I can't risk you being around our kind anymore. I'll even make it so It'll be like we never existed here." He seemed like he was silently laughing at me. The pathetic human who couldn't do anything right. The human who always needed protection. "You're too weak."

"Then change me. Edward, don't do this to me! Take me with you! You promised me in Phoenix, that you would never leave me! Was that a lie? Did Alice and the others leave?" I was furious. After I trusted him with all my heart he is just going to abandon me like this. I couldn't believe it.

"I thought my staying was best for you but it's not." Edward sighed. He hugged me and I caught the last of his scent. "You're useless. I don't need you anymore. I don't want you. Go do what you pathetic humans do and just cry. I don't want to see you ever again. Now promise me one thing."

"Anything." I vowed as tears trickled down my face until I couldn't see.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Charlie needs you."

"If that's what you want…" I fell to my knees as he dropped his arms and ran. My body went numb and I couldn't feel anything but the tears flowing from my eyes. He left me. My other half left me… the whole. Why? All I could do was scream out in agony, and that's what I did. "Aagghh!" I fell completely to the ground and it started to rain. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want Charlie to see me like this. Cool arms wrapped around me slowly picking me up. Two pairs of red eyes looked at me. Vampires.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" The vampire girl looked about fifteen.

"Y-yes. Who are you and what do you want?" I asked angrily. I never wanted to see another vampire again.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Jane. Jane Volturi. This is Demetri. He did me the favor of tracking you down. Aro wants to see you in Volterra." Jane responded. She was short and had blonde hair tied back into a neat little bun. Her red eyes looked striking against her pale skin. They were bright even in the dark rain.

"The Volturi? Is this a death sentence? If so, I'll gladly go." I responded looking down. My clothes were muddy and my eyes were red and puffy.

"If you died, Aro would be very unhappy. You might want to clean up a little bit first." Jane sighed. She was clearly uninterested.

"I don't want my dad to see me like this." I muttered knowing she could hear me.

"Is that your house?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"No one is home." Demetri. Alec. Guard the private jet. See that there are no intruders." Jane said bored. I had no idea there was another vampire there. Alec was his name. He looked back at me before dashing off with Demetri at his side. Jane picked me up and carried me through the window to my room. I pulled some random clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower. After that was done, I wrote a note to Charlie. I walked into my room and Jane had a duffel bag packed with all my things.

"We'll get you some cuter clothes when you get there. Let's go." She gave me a wink. She put me over my shoulder and jumped out my window. We ran to the private jet. She handed my bag to Alec. "Make yourself useful." she muttered. I was suddenly sitting besides Alec on the palne. "By the way Isabella-."

"Please, call me Bella."

"Okay then Bella, Aro has a gift that allows him to read any thought you've ever had with physical contact." Jane explained. I looked at her. She must have saw the drowsiness in my eyes when she took me to a small room in the back of the jet. It was a small white room with a bed. "Rest up. When you wake up, we'll probably be in Volterra." She turned and walked out.

I didn't know when I fell asleep. I woke up with three worried vampires standing over me. I realized I was crying when silent Alec asked me what was wrong. I put my hands over my eyes and continued crying. Alec cocked his head to the side and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry… I just…" My throat constricted. I couldn't breathe.

"What made you upset?" Alec asked me.

"Memories of what happened yesterday." I cried, soaking his shirt. He rubbed my back in a soothing manner. "I'll tell everyone when we get to Volterra."

"Very well." Alec lifted me up. "Wow, you're very light surprisingly." He smirked.

"What are you trying to say?" I joked. "I happen to eat vampires for breakfast."

"Whoa. Let's see you try that puny human." We both laughed.

"Oh it's on!" I got into a dumb boxing position.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've landed in Volterra. Bella, meet up with Demetri. I'm going with Alec." Jane said and walked to her brother. I jumped off the last step and tripped. Demetri caught me.

"Clumsy, aren't we?" He threw me onto his back and ran to Volturi castle. A man who reminded me of Emmett and a short petite girl came to greet us.

"Hello. I'm Heidi and this is my mate, Felix. Aro is delighted to meet you. Come. This way." Heidi led me to a huge room. Pillars were next to three thrones.

"Ah, Isabella. Nice to meet you. I am Aro. This is Marcus." He pinted to a brown haired vampire. "And this is Caius." He pointed to a blonde vampire. "We are the three kings of the vampire world."He glided over to me and touched my hand. "Amazing. I cannot read your thoughts. What a wonderful gift! A mental shield! Brilliant! Surely…you would be a fine addition to the guard." He clapped his hands.

"Sure. Anything to forget about the Cullens."

"You know the Cullen coven? How is my dear friend Carlisle?"

"He's fine. They all moved from Forks, Washington and left me." I started to cry and that's when Jane and Alec walked in. Tears were streaming down my face. Alec ran up to me. Aro bent down and looked at me.

"Tell me the story. What did the Cullens do?" Aro asked.

"They left me… you see, Edward Cullen and I were in love but he left me. He said I was useless and didn't want me anymore." When I finished, the tears wouldn't stop. Alec pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Bella. He's not worth your tears." Alec conforted.

"When do you want to be changed?" Aro asked me sympathetically.

"A couple of months from now." I responded wiping the tears away.

"Very well. Alec and Jane will be your personal guards. Alec, take her to her room." Alec nodded and ran to my room. He carried me all the way there.

"Thank you."

"No need. I have to talk Caius, Marcus, and Aro. Call me if you need anything." I nodded and he left.

Z: Let me know if I should continue this story. I need lots of reviews. Okay? Please. This is my first Twilight story. I need a few tips. I'll mention my reviewers on my next update. Inspire me people!


	2. Relationship Begins

Chapter 2

Relationship Begins

Previously

"They left me… you see, Edward Cullen and I were in love but he left me. He said I was useless and didn't want me anymore." When I finished, the tears wouldn't stop. Alec pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Bella. He's not worth your tears." Alec conforted.

"When do you want to be changed?" Aro asked me sympathetically.

"A couple of months from now." I responded wiping the tears away.

"Very well. Alec and Jane will be your personal guards. Alec, take her to her room." Alec nodded and ran to my room. He carried me all the way there.

"Thank you."

"No need. I have to talk Caius, Marcus, and Aro. Call me if you need anything." I nodded and he left.

Alec's P.O.V.

Aro and the other kings of the vampire world want to speak with me. Why? I still wanted to talk to Bella. Well, the quicker I do this, the quicker I get to talk to Bella.

"Alec, how much longer are you going to stand there? Hurry up and join us." Caius said to me. Dang. He is always agitated about something. How does Athenodora deal with this?

"Hello." I sighed as I walked towards Aro's throne. He touched my hand to read my thoughts.

"So, you wish to be closer to Bella." Aro sighed. I focused on him. "She is in your every thought." As a vampire, I couldn't blush, but if I could, I would.

"Well, I want to get to know her better first. Marcus. What are our ties?" I asked the silent vampire.

"You should be declared as mates. But, be very careful. She is in a very fragile state. Her emotions seem to be unstable." Marcus looked interested for a second. Caius waved a hand.

"Will you change her when the time comes?" Caius focused a sharp glance at me. I took a step back.

"Me?"

"No, the wall. Of course I'm talking to you. If you two really are mates, then she may want your venom in her veins. Not anyone else's. You should be the one to bring her into the lovely world of being a vampire." Caius smirked. Caius used sarcasm? What the hell is going on here? Has a human's presence affected them this much?

"Okay. I will have to mentally prepare myself though." I responded, not knowing what to say.

"Alec, just bite her neck. No thinking or mental preparation required." Marcus this time smirked. Okay… can vampires hallucinate? If not I may be the first to break that theory. Marcus? Smirking? He hasn't cracked a smile since Didyme passed. And that was about two hundred years ago.

"No… it's just…what would the other covens think? I mean, we are the ones who made that rule. If we break our own rule, things will get out of control. We set the example for the covens. We can't just bite anyone you know." I said clearly frustrated. Why did I have to be the rule breaker.

"Ah, yes my friend. But, Bella is an exception to the rule. You see, her gift is very valuable. It is wanted by everyone. If we change her, the gift is ours. She can create a mental and physical barrier to protect herself along with everyone else. If the Cullens had it, they would be invincible. We on the other hand, would be invincible too. Our offensive skills would be ultimate. Have you and Jane on the front line, Demetri making sure no enemy escapes." Aro nodded to Demetri. It was then I noticed Jane was not there. "Felix's strength and Heidi's persuasion, we could be the best fighters ever." Aro seemed amused. Poor Sulpicia.

"Okay. Where's Jane?" I asked sparing everyone's ears.

"With Bella. Giving her a tour. Don't worry Jane is Bella's other personal guard remember?" Aro was still amused.

"Okay. Continue." I smirked everyone but Aro got my sarcasm unfortunately.

Jane's P.O.V.

"So, Bella…what do you think of my brother?" I asked her. We were walking around the castle. She looked at me.

"When Edward left me, it hurt so much…I don't think I'm ready for another relationship. He seems nice but I want to be friends with him first." Bella turned away. I could tell she was blushing. Humans. So predictable.

"So you have a tiny crush on my brother?" I pinched my fingers together to symbolize "tiny."

"Heh. Maybe more than that Jane." Bella laughed sheepishly.

"You know, I found him attractive back in our time." Jane said preparing for a story.

"But you're relatives." Bella was shocked.

"We were twins, separated at birth. He was always around though. Before I knew it, I was madly in love. One day, he climbed through my window. He told me we had to run."

"Why?" Bella asked me. I held up a finger and she nodded.

"During that time, they burned people at the stake, accusing them of being witches. They accused me and Alec. He took my hand. His eyes were red since he was a vampire. We got far away and he cut off my senses and bit my neck. When I woke up, I had the power to make people feel intense pain and torture them to their death. It showed my true sadistic side. It won't affect you Bella, since you have a mental shield. Anyway, we went back and Alec cut off everyone's senses except mine and together we killed everyone. It was then that I blurted, "I love you." He smirked at me and said, "I love you too sis." He told me we were twins. I was shocked."

"Wow. I don't blame you for liking him." Bella smiled and looked into the distance. "He's pretty um… uh… uhm…hot." She blushed and I was taken aback.

"Woah, were still talking about my brother here?" I was in shock. Could vampires go into shock? Well, I'm the first victim. I had the urge to dance about Alec finally getting a future girlfriend. "So you really like him?" I was entrusting her with my precious brother. I had to make sure.

"Y-yes. My mind's made up. I'm going to talk to Alec." Bella said determined.

"Talk to me about what?" Alec asked.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Uh…um… nothing." I stammered turning away. I could feel the warmth of blood rushing to my cheeks.

"It's so cute when you do that. It makes you so irresistible." Alec smirked at my reaction. Wait…did he call me cute? Irresistible? Where the hell did Jane go? Help me out here woman!

"Thanks." I muttered looking down. My face was probably beet red. He cupped the bottom of my chin and made me look at him.

"You're so human." What he did next surprised me. He placed a tender kiss on my cheek and whispered,

"Come talk to me when you're ready for a relationship. He placed a necklace around my neck. "It's the Volturi crest." He also gave me a key to his room. "Visit me anytime." He then left and Jane appeared again.

"You meanie! I'm mad at you." I pouted.

"Will you forgive me for lunch?" She knew my weakness.

"All's forgiven." I followed her to the kitchen and she made me a sandwhich.

"Alec likes you." Jane said suddenly.

"I know."

Z: Let's add some Cullens in there.

Emmett P.O.V.

"Why the hell are you sulking?" I growled. I had to lose my new sister because of stupid Edward and now he's sulking? He's the one who broke her goddamn heart. I'm gonna kick his ass!

"Emmett…don't start. I'm not in the mood." Edward murmured. His fist clenched.

"Oh is baby Eddie gonna temper tantrum?" I teased.

"Emmett!"Esme scolded. She sat besides Carlisle.

"No. I'm sick of losing things because Edwards not happy! I shouldn't have had to relocate to fucking Alaska because Edward didn't feel Bella was safe with us. He knows none of us would let anything happen to her. Why Edward? Why?" I growled. Rosalie nodded in approval. Jasper too. Suddenly there was a loud gasp from Alice.

Alice's P.O.V.

"It's Bella! She's with the Volturi!" Jasper held my hand. "She must be asking for death!"

Edward growled. "Go get her then!"

"Ugh. Make up your goddamn mind! Do you or do you not want Bella? It's annoying the hell outta me!"

"Language!" Esme scolded.

"The pain of losing Edward must have been too much for her to handle." Carlisle sighed. What the Cullen family didn't know was that they had it all wrong.

Z: Back to Volterra

Alec's P.O.V.

"What I feel for Bella…I can't deny it. She's my soul mate. Love at first sight. There is a method to Aro's madness. Maybe Bella can influence people's emotions. She got Marcus to speak again. It seems if she is happy, we all are happy. Yeah, she's special. I have to talk to Jane about this. That little sadist would probably throw me a parade. What to do…

Z: Let me give a shout out to my first reviewers! Thank you Imelda Volturi, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx , and my anonymous reviewer Lala. I thank you sincerely. If you review your name goes on my reviewers of fame list. By the way, I am a beta now. If you want my services look me up! I hope my characters aren't to OOC. I want tons of reviews kay? Inspire me people!


	3. Love Blossoms

Chapter 3

Love Blossoms

Previously

It's Bella! She's with the Volturi!" Jasper held my hand. "She must be asking for death!"

Edward growled. "Go get her then!"

"Ugh. Make up your goddamn mind! Do you or do you not want Bella? It's annoying the hell outta me!"

"Language!" Esme scolded.

"The pain of losing Edward must have been too much for her to handle." Carlisle sighed. What the Cullen family didn't know was that they had it all wrong.

Z: Back to Volterra

Alec's P.O.V.

"What I feel for Bella…I can't deny it. She's my soul mate. Love at first sight. There is a method to Aro's madness. Maybe Bella can influence people's emotions. She got Marcus to speak again. It seems if she is happy, we all are happy. Yeah, she's special. I have to talk to Jane about this. That little sadist would probably throw me a parade. What to do…

Bella P.O.V.

"So… Jane…" I ask. To be honest I wasn't sure what to say. I was confused.

"Yes?" Jane responded. She was watching me as I ate.

"Edward broke my heart pretty bad. Should I give the pieces to Alec and like have him put it back together?" I was nervous about dating someone else. I knew I had feelings for him but I didn't know what to do.

" else. I knew I had feelings for him but I didn't know what to do.

"You should. Alec would never hurt you. Give him a chance. I know he hasn't had a girlfriend in decades but he will try." Jane seemed very enthusiastic about me dating her brother. "Oh, Aro would like to speak with you." What could he want? Jane picked me up and ran me to the throne room. She muttered something about waiting in my room with more clothes to unpack. I nodded.

"Ah, Bella and Alec. I have called you here to talk about your ties. You do know about mates, correct." We both nodded.

"Marcus went through your ties and found out you were soul mates." Aro smiled and clapped his hands. At that moment my phone rang. I answered it looking confused. I heard Edwards voice.

"E-Edward? What do you want?" I was getting angry, and upset at the same time.

"The Volturi are dangerous. Alice and I are coming to get you." The line shut off. I put my phone away and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked me.

"I-it's Edward…he and Alice are coming here to take me back to Forks." I looked down and clenched my fists.

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you. I promise Bella." Alec hugged me close and I began to cry. He was shocked and covered me in a protective way and silently apologized to the kings. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Edward will not take you Bella. We will not allow it." For the first time ever, he truly looked like a vampire. "I will talk to Carlisle about two of his coven members trying to kidnap a member of the guard. You two are dismissed."

"Bella, let's talk in my room." Alec smiled. He gently placed me on his back and ran me to his room. We approached his room and set me on his bed. "Bella…will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed. "My god! Stop looking goddamn adorable." He smirked at my reaction.

"Of course. I was going to ask you but you beat me to it." I blushed even more. I then heard Jane squeal. Oh yeah, I forgot she was in my room.

"Alec has a girlfriend! Yay! It's about time! We must throw a party and celebrate!" Jane squealed more.

"And we can announce that you will be marrying Demetri." Alec laughed when Jane stopped talking.

"Don't scare the human who's my girlfriend or else I will tell Demetri about your little fantasies!" Alec retorted.

"What fantasies?" Demetri asked appearing outside Alec's room with Felix and Heidi.

"Ugh! Shut up Alec!" Jane screamed. I laughed at all the events occurring. Even Jane can fantasize. Nice.

Edward's P.O.V

I was in the car next to Alice who was driving. She closed her eyes and opened them and gasped.

"What Alice?" I was agitated. Why couldn't Bella just listen to me. Why does she put us through all this?

"She is happy in Volterra, She is dating Jane's brother. I don't think we should intude." Alice murmured.

"She's cheating on me? How dare she?" I wanted to go to Volterra and make Bella mine again. I noticed Alice turn the car around. We were only about 30 minutes from home but I snapped. I punched lice so hard a crack appeared in her face. Jasper was there instantly taking Alice out and attacking me. I jumped out of the vehicle and Jasper started tackling me to the ground. Emmett was there backing Jasper up and Rosalie was helping. Carlisle and Esme tried to break up the fight.

"Stop!" Alice sobbed. Jasper looked at her. Now was my chance. I knocked him into the sky! That's right. I took down a major from the vampire wars.

"Edward. How. Could. You? Leave this coven at once!" Carlisle looked very terrifying. I suppose I'll join the Denali coven. Tayna would want me anyway. Esme was quietly sobbing.

Z: I can't even name my reviewers since I got so many! Thank you so much! I love you guys! There is a poll on my profile if you want to take it. Anyway review. Inspire me people!


	4. Trouble and Delight

Chapter 4

Trouble and Delight

Previously

"She is happy in Volterra, She is dating Jane's brother. I don't think we should intrude." Alice murmured.

"She's cheating on me? How dare she?" I wanted to go to Volterra and make Bella mine again. I noticed Alice turn the car around. We were only about 30 minutes from home but I snapped. I punched lice so hard a crack appeared in her face. Jasper was there instantly taking Alice out and attacking me. I jumped out of the vehicle and Jasper started tackling me to the ground. Emmett was there backing Jasper up and Rosalie was helping. Carlisle and Esme tried to break up the fight.

"Stop!" Alice sobbed. Jasper looked at her. Now was my chance. I knocked him into the sky! That's right. I took down a major from the vampire wars.

"Edward. How. Could. You? Leave this coven at once!" Carlisle looked very terrifying. I suppose I'll join the Denali coven. Tayna would want me anyway. Esme was quietly sobbing.

Edward P.O.V

"You can't kick out one of your own coven members, dad." I snarled. I crouched as Jasper came back down to Earth. He copied my movements and Alice growled. She slapped me. Who knew that little pixie can hit. Rosalie slapped me too. Is this females slap Edward day? Will Esme slap me too? Nope. Guess not. She's busy sobbing into Carlisle's arm.

"I can, and I am." Carlisle looked deadly as he silently comforted the sobbing Esme. I growled and ran away. I will get Bella back. I'm going to Volterra.

Bella P.O.V (A/N This is a couple days later.)

I knew something was going to happen today. Something bad. I shrugged off the feeling and did my morning routine. After I changed into a pale pink t-shirt and dark rose colored skinny jeans. (Thank Alice for my new fashion sense.) I decided to go visit Alec.

"Hey Alec." I smiled. He looked up before I officially walked into the room.

"Hello gorgeous. How's my Bella doing?" Alec jumped up and embraced me with a light hug.

"Good, I guess…" I let myself trail off. Alec noticed my sudden mood change.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked concerned as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's nothing…I just had a feeling that something bad would happen today." I muttered. Demetri then walked into the room.

"Do you ever knock?" Alec muttered.

"The door is wide open. Why should I knock?" Demetri laughed. "Anyway, Bella…I hope you won't kill me but Edward is in the throne room waiting. So you have to come." Demetri shot me a face of sympathy. Jane then walked into the room. She hugged Demetri and then walked to my side.

"If Edward says anything bad, just say 'pain' and I will give him pain!" Jane shot me a sadistic smile.

"Okay, thanks. Alec, Jane let's go." I clenched my fist and Alec and Jane took each of my hands and walked me to the throne room to see what Edward wants.

"Bella, come here!" Edward growled at the sight of two of the most dangerous vampires holding my hands. Demetri joined us. Felix gave me a hug. and stood on my opposite side that Demetri was.

"Edward, don't tell me what to do!" I shouted surprising everyone in the room. Marcus nodded in approval and Caius smirked.

"Bella, they're dangerous." Edward wasn't giving up. Honestly, I don't know what I saw in that double crossing asshole.

"At least they didn't break my heart and leave me stranded in the woods." I snapped back. Alec pulled me close. I was becoming irritated.

"Bella, please… come back to me. I lied. I still love you." Edward murmured.

"Yeah right Edward. What's the real reason you left and made us move to fucking Alaska?" A deep voice I remembered spoke.

"Emmett!" I shouted happily. I ran up and hugged the huge vampire. He gave me his special hug. The bear crusher I call it.

"Hey Belly! Alice is here with Jasper and Rosalie. I missed you!" Emmett continued to hug me until Alice peeled me off the huge vampire.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for leaving. Edward can be very intimidating. Please forgive me and can we still be sisters?" Alice snag in her wind chime voice.

"Of course Alice." I smiled and she grinned.

"Thank you Bella! We have a lot of catching up to do! We have to go shopping!" Alice sang.

"Oh boy." I muttered. Jasper just waved and smirked. Rosalie gave me a hug which surprised me.

"I missed you little sis. Edward was not entertained since he left you and he drove me crazy!" Rosalie smiled. Being away for that short time changed her. All the hate she had for me washed away and now we could really be sisters and friends. My family is almost reunited.

Alice P.O.V

"Aro. With the exception of Edward, we would like to join your ranks in the Volturi." Aro nodded and glided over to me. He took my hand in his and read my thoughts. Jasper growled at that action which made me smile. He was always protective of me.

"Ah, so you got tired of Edward and missed Bella. You are greatly welcome here. Jane, Bella, Alec, Alice will be joining your crew along with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie will join with Felix, Demetri, Renata, and Heidi." Aro smiled. Everyone nodded. Jasper and I ran over to Bella who walked back to Alec. Jane confronted me.

"Alice, I've heard so much about you! Bella told me that you loved shopping! We have so much in common! This is the start of a beautiful friendship! I know, all the girls go on a huge shopping trip! It will be so much fun!" Jane squealed. The witch twins didn't seem all that bad. I might like this Jane. Then there was a furious growl and Edward leaped at Bella and knocked her to the ground. Bella screamed in pain and she shouted "Pain!" Jane jumped up and used her power on Edward making him scream in pain. Emmett and Jasper held him down and Alec, Rosalie and I rushed to Bella's side.

Alec P.O.V

"Bella! Bella are you okay? Speak to me!" I ran my fingers through her hair. She sat up. She. Was. Pissed.

"Alec…change me now. I want to kill him." Bella stared at me. Rage filled her eyes. She looked hot.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and I bit her.

Z: How was that chapter? I hope someone favorites this story. Inspire me people!


	5. Vampire Bella!

Chapter 5

Vampire Bella!

Previously Alice P.O.V

"Aro. With the exception of Edward, we would like to join your ranks in the Volturi." Aro nodded and glided over to me. He took my hand in his and read my thoughts. Jasper growled at that action which made me smile. He was always protective of me.

"Ah, so you got tired of Edward and missed Bella. You are greatly welcome here. Jane, Bella, Alec, Alice will be joining your crew along with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie will join with Felix, Demetri, Renata, and Heidi." Aro smiled. Everyone nodded. Jasper and I ran over to Bella who walked back to Alec. Jane confronted me.

"Alice, I've heard so much about you! Bella told me that you loved shopping! We have so much in common! This is the start of a beautiful friendship! I know, all the girls go on a huge shopping trip! It will be so much fun!" Jane squealed. The witch twins didn't seem all that bad. I might like this Jane. Then there was a furious growl and Edward leaped at Bella and knocked her to the ground. Bella screamed in pain and she shouted "Pain!" Jane jumped up and used her power on Edward making him scream in pain. Emmett and Jasper held him down and Alec, Rosalie and I rushed to Bella's side.

Alec P.O.V

"Bella! Bella are you okay? Speak to me!" I ran my fingers through her hair. She sat up. She. Was. Pissed.

"Alec…change me now. I want to kill him." Bella stared at me. Rage filled her eyes. She looked hot.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and I bit her.

Bella P.O.V

I lied on the throne room floor. I think. All I knew was that there was no pain, no nothing. Carlisle even said that becoming a vampire would the most intense pain ever. The only thing I felt was my heartbeat slowing down I felt someone pick me up. Probably Alec and put me on a bed. I lied there since I couldn't move.

Alec P.O.V

What's going on? Why isn't she screaming for the pain to stop? Why isn't she flailing around in agony? Did I do something wrong? Alec calm down. Take a deep breath. Ugh! Hurry up and come back to me Bella! I'm crazy without you. I-I love you!

Alice P.O.V

I watched Bella lie there. It's been only three hours yet I could see that she was about to wake up any minute now. This was incredible. I can't wait until Carlisle visits. It's a shame that he's not joining the Volturi. I can tell Bella is going to have tons of abilities. She's also really popular. I looked around her room. Everyone was in here. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward(Ugh!), Alec (Of course he's Bella's mate.), Jane(Another duh.), Demetri, Heidi, Felix, Renata, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and myself were crowding the room. She certantly changed a lot.

"Guys, Bella will wake up in thirteen seconds. Brace yourselves!" I warned. Jasper tensed. He probably thought that Bella, being a newborn would go crazy. Her eyes opened.

Bella P.O.V

Huh? Why are all these vampires in here? Is there danger? I looked around. My senses were enhanced. I could see every dust particle in the air. I saw Alec and I leapt out of bed and hugged him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella, you're crushing me…loosen the monster grip please…" Alec sputtered.

"Oops. Sorry Alec." I laughed. Jane hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, you're so beautiful!" Jane squealed. Alice walked up to me with a handheld mirror. The person I saw was gorgeous! Emmett approached me slowly.

"Come on Emmett. I don't bite." I giggled as Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Belly! I can give you intense hugs without killing you! Hooray!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

Jasper was next. He hesitated like he was fighting a mental battle. He shrugged it off and hugged me. "It's nice to not want to eat you all the time Bella." I smirked.

"Thanks."

"No problem."He nodded. I just noticed all the scars he had on him. Vampire battles. No wonder he's self conscious. He doesn't want everyone to be afraid of him. Edward walked towards me. I turned and growled at him.

"Bella, be nice." Edward murmured, cooing in my ear. I pounced at him and pushed him to the ground.

"I'm not your dog!" I was enraged. All the anger was seeping out of me. All the anger I felt earlier today was pouring out of me. Venom pooled in my mouth. Alec pulled me into an embrace and kissed me passionately. I returned the favor. Edward stood up and silently thanked Alec. Edward was safe for now.

"Wonderful Bella! You and Alec are no officially mates and now you can officially join the guard! We are glad to have you on board!" Aro smiled.

"Thank you. Um…quick question. How long is HE staying here?" I'm still enraged at Edward.

"As long as he wants. Please do not destroy him. His power is needed on the guard." Aro smiled his phony smile. People started to clear out of my room, leaving me, Alec, Jane and Rosalie behind.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked me. She looked down at her feet. What could make her so nervous? I was reluctant to answer but I nodded.

"Sure Rosalie. Anything." I sighed. As long as it didn't have anything to do with Edward, I'm cool.

Z: How was that chapter? Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger but I have stuff to do. Two chapters in one day. That's impressive for me. Anyway, I'll need ideas for Bella and Rosalie's talk. I don't want to base everything off of New Moon. Oh yeah, I never did a disclaimer for this story. I'm not Stephenie Meyer obviously so I don't own Twilight. I do want to own Alice, Alec, and Jasper and maybe Emmett. Peace put peeps! Reviews are awesome! Inspire me people!


	6. To My Readers

Chapter 6

To My Readers

Z: Okay, I lost the notebook I used to plan and write my stories. I have to edit that my stories on the computer. Any chapter after the four I have already typed may be suckish. Here's what happened. Yesterday was garbage day and I had a pile of paper and my notebook was in the pile. I threw the pile in the garbage and then wondered where my notebook went. After the garbage man put everything in the truck and drove away, I realized my notebook was there. I'm laughing while typing this, but yesterday I thought I was doomed. You can flame me for my stupidity if you want. I don't care 'cause I find this hysterical. I'll update my four chapters and everything after that may or may not suck. Thank you for reading this. Please send me a review with ideas. Inspire me people!


	7. Bella's Revenge

Chapter 7

Bella's Revenge

"Wonderful Bella! You and Alec are no officially mates and now you can officially join the guard! We are glad to have you on board!" Aro smiled.

"Thank you. Um…quick question. How long is HE staying here?" I'm still enraged at Edward.

"As long as he wants. Please do not destroy him. His power is needed on the guard." Aro smiled his phony smile. People started to clear out of my room, leaving me, Alec, Jane and Rosalie behind.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked me. She looked down at her feet. What could make her so nervous? I was reluctant to answer but I nodded.

"Sure Rosalie. Anything." I sighed. As long as it didn't have anything to do with Edward, I'm cool.

Bella P.O.V

"So Rosalie, what did you want to talk to me about?" I was anxious since Alec left the room to leave me and Rosalie alone.

"I know you might have thought I hated you. I was just jealous of you. To be honest, when I first joined the Cullens, Edward never even looked at me. I found him attractive the same way you did. Then you came along and everyone was in awe over you. You even had Edward drooling all over you. But now that you're one of us for real, I see why he loved you." Rosalie leaned over and hugged me.

"Wow Rosalie." I was in shock.

"Now that we're sisters, call me Rose." We both laughed. "Emmett, I know you're outside so get your ass in here!" Rose called.

"Yes dear. Hey Belly-boo! How's it hanging being a vampire now?" Emmett pulled myself and Rose into a bone crushing hug."

"It's good. I have to talk to Aro, and find Alec." They both nodded and I ran vampire speed to the throne room.

"Hello Bella. There's the option about your diet. Will you drink from humans, or animals?" I shrugged.

"I'll say whichever one I feel like when I get thirsty. And I'm thirsty. I guess humans today…" I sighed. It was blood. Did it really matter? Heidi walked into the room with tourists. I think we're supposed to eat them. They were innocent humans. I took a deep breath. The fire in my throat was getting unbearable. I didn't think when I pounced and bit into a woman's jugular. After I sucked her dry, I found some more humans and ate them too. After that was finished, I went to find Alec. He didn't hunt today. I ran vampire speed down the hall. "Alec? Alec where are you?" No response. I ran to Jane's room. "Jane, have you seen Alec?"

"No, why?" she asked. She stood and walked towards me.

"I can't find him anywhere!" I was frustrated. A thought clicked in my head when Alice ran through the door.

"Bella, Edward is trying to get you back! He is telling Alec lies and saying that you cheated on him with Jasper." Alice looked upset.

"Grr. If Carlisle where here, Edward would have been more behaved." I snarled through my teeth. The three of us ran down the halls to find Edward and sure enough, he was talking to Alec. I couldn't keep my temper anymore. Edward had to go down. It was now or never.

Flashback in Alec's P.O.V

"Alec, there you are." Edward said to me. I clenched my fists and restrained myself from using my power and obliterating him.

"What do you want Edward?" I growled. After all that he put Bella through, he thinks he has a right to speak to me? I envy her right now. I want to newborn his ass to shreds.

"I saw your precious mate kissing Jasper." Edward smirked, reading my thoughts.

"You're lying! Bella would never do that to me!" I snarled. First, he walks in here like we're old friends, then he lies about Bella. What now? Will he tell me that Jane is secretly dating Aro and cheating on Demetri?

"I saw her. Why else do you think she and Jasper actually hang out now?" Edward is very persuading.

"Yeah, and pigs fly!" I hissed.

"I swear it Alec. Here she comes now." Edward smirked.

Back to the present in Bella P.O.V

"Edward, I have had it with you!" I growled. I marched towards him. I felt a snap and my newborn vampire senses took control. I jumped and grabbed Edward's throat. Jane and Alice gasped. Alice called Jasper and Emmett to come and help restrain me. I felt someone prying my hands away from Edwards throat. I couldn't tell you who it was, but I punched them across the room. Alec came and tried to grab me and take me away from Edward but I didn't budge. I put a physical shield on him so he wouldn't get hurt and launched him across the room.

"Bella, calm down!" Jasper shouted. He tackled me and Emmett held me and Jasper was standing in front of me. I felt a calming aura surrounding me. I didn't help me though. I pried myself out of Emmett's hands. Edward did the one thing that set me, Jane and Alec over the edge. He kissed me. I don't know what happened next, all I knew was that Edward was sprawled out on the floor in serious pain. I think I have a power similar to Jane because I didn't touch him. Aro, Marcus and Caius appeared as late as ever and saw my being held back by Emmett, Jasper comforting me, and Alec and Jane standing by me. They must have then realized the situation.

"I see Bella tried to kill Edward. I will have to tell Carlisle about what Edward has done." Aro smirked. Marcus walked over to me along with Caius. Caius took my face and looked at me.

"She is unstable. See that Edward is kept away from her. I don't want her going crazy again." Caius let my face go and walked out the door. Marcus and Aro followed. Everyone who remained surrounded me. Why can't Edward take the hint? We are through.

Z: Okay, there was no fluff between crazed Bella and Caius. How was that chapter? Leave a review please! Inspire me people!


	8. Bella's Prank

Chapter 8

Bella's Prank

Previously

"Edward, I have had it with you!" I growled. I marched towards him. I felt a snap and my newborn vampire senses took control. I jumped and grabbed Edward's throat. Jane and Alice gasped. Alice called Jasper and Emmett to come and help restrain me. I felt someone prying my hands away from Edward's throat. I couldn't tell you who it was, but I punched them across the room. Alec came and tried to grab me and take me away from Edward but I didn't budge. I put a physical shield on him so he wouldn't get hurt and launched him across the room.

"Bella, calm down!" Jasper shouted. He tackled me and Emmett held me and Jasper was standing in front of me. I felt a calming aura surrounding me. I didn't help me though. I pried myself out of Emmett's hands. Edward did the one thing that set me, Jane and Alec over the edge. He kissed me. I don't know what happened next, all I knew was that Edward was sprawled out on the floor in serious pain. I think I have a power similar to Jane because I didn't touch him. Aro, Marcus and Caius appeared as late as ever and saw my being held back by Emmett, Jasper comforting me, and Alec and Jane standing by me. They must have then realized the situation.

"I see Bella tried to kill Edward. I will have to tell Carlisle about what Edward has done." Aro smirked. Marcus walked over to me along with Caius. Caius took my face and looked at me.

"She is unstable. See that Edward is kept away from her. I don't want her going crazy again." Caius let my face go and walked out the door. Marcus and Aro followed. Everyone who remained surrounded me. Why can't Edward take the hint? We are through.

Bella P.O.V

I stood there with everyone watching my reaction. I let out a smile of satisfaction as Alec pulled me into a hug. I wanted that moment to last forever. We both walked out the room and Jane, Alice and Jasper followed. I sat on my bed and Alec and Jane took each side of me. Alice sat in a rocking chair. I smiled.

"I have an idea." I smiled. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Let's prank Edward!" Alec smirked at my reaction. Alice clapped her hands. "Everyone who is a vampire that's not Edward come here!" All the vampires appeared in my room.

"What's up Belly?" Emmett asked me.

"I have a great idea. I wanted to prank Edward to get him off my back. If anyone's interested, join me." I smiled. Caius shook his head and left, Marcus left, Aro stayed and Renata left. The wives didn't come but they are in on the joke. The Cullens were there except Edward and Carlisle and Esme aren't even in Volterra yet.

"This could get interesting. Do you have any ideas Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"If everyone can act like they are cheating on their mate, that might confuse Edward. Then, I'll pretend to cheat on Alec and get revenge on Edward." I smiled and looked at Alec who was pouting. "It's just pretend. I'll make it up to you." He lightened up.

"Okay. That may work. I'll pretend and date Alice." Emmett grinned. Rosalie scowled.

"Okay, I'll take Demetri." Rosalie smirked.

"I'll take Felix." Jane grinned.

"I'll take Jasper." Heidi smiled.

"I'll take Renata." Alec pouted.

"And I have Edward." I stuck my tongue out and looked like a zombie for a second. Everyone laughed at my reaction. "Okay, let's begin our plan." I walked out of my room to find Edward. "Hey Edward."

"Bella?" Edward smiled. He's falling for it. This is going to be cheesy.

"I've been doing some thinking and I don't think Alec and I were meant to be. I was wondering if you would take me back." I smiled knowing he would say yes. Alec walked by with Renata and they kissed and Edward's mouth dropped open. I looked behind and saw and pretended to sob. Jane walked by with Felix and they kissed. Jasper kissed Heidi, Alice kissed Emmett and Demetri and Rosalie were kissing. I leaned on Edward and kissed him on the lips and he fainted. We all burst out laughing and we kissed our mates. Edward woke up and was confused. We were all with our correct mate.

"Emmett? Weren't you kissing Alice?" Edward had an eyebrow raised. Everyone blocked their minds so Edward couldn't read them.

"Eddie, you know I would never cheat on Rose, or else she'd have my head on a silver platter." Emmett laughed his booming laugh. I smirked.

"Edward, stop hallucinating." I murmured. Everyone laughed and we all walked out the room.

"I so have to get Carlisle over here. I think I'm hallucinating if vampires can hallucinate." Edward got up and left. Still confused.

"Wow Bella, that was fun!" Felix grinned. Emmett and Felix were hanging out with each other too long. Heidi will probably rein him into reality.

"Heh, yah. Let me help in any other pranks you come up with Bella." Demetri grinned. He took Jane with him out of the room.

"Yes, that was more fun than destroying newborn vampires threatening to expose vampires." Aro smiled a real smile instead of the phony one plastered onto his face all the tine. He left and probably went into the throne room.

"Bye Belly!" Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug and followed Rose like a puppy would follow its owner. Rose gave me a peace sign.

"Congratulations on pranking Edward." Jasper smiled and walked out leaving me, Alice and Alec behind.

"Sorry Bella, I can't stay and chat. Jazz and I have plans." Alice smiled and gave me a hug and skipped out the room.

"So Bella," Alec started. I turned around giving him my full attention. "How about that repayment?" I raised an eyebrow at what he meant.

Z: Ooh I wonder what the repayment is. If anyone wants to guess, go right ahead in a review. I'll mention the person who got it right in my next chapter. I won't update my other two chapters. Three should be enough for today. Let me know how I'm doing in this story. Inspire me people!


	9. Love

Chapter 9

Love

Previously

"I've been doing some thinking and I don't think Alec and I were meant to be. I was wondering if you would take me back." I smiled knowing he would say yes. Alec walked by with Renata and they kissed and Edward's mouth dropped open. I looked behind and saw and pretended to sob. Jane walked by with Felix and they kissed. Jasper kissed Heidi, Alice kissed Emmett and Demetri and Rosalie were kissing. I leaned on Edward and kissed him on the lips and he fainted. We all burst out laughing and we kissed our mates. Edward woke up and was confused. We were all with our correct mate.

"Emmett? Weren't you kissing Alice?" Edward had an eyebrow raised. Everyone blocked their minds so Edward couldn't read them.

"Eddie, you know I would never cheat on Rose, or else she'd have my head on a silver platter." Emmett laughed his booming laugh. I smirked.

"Edward, stop hallucinating." I murmured. Everyone laughed and we all walked out the room.

"I so have to get Carlisle over here. I think I'm hallucinating if vampires can hallucinate." Edward got up and left. Still confused.

"Wow Bella, that was fun!" Felix grinned. Emmett and Felix were hanging out with each other too long. Heidi will probably rein him into reality.

"Heh, yah. Let me help in any other pranks you come up with Bella." Demetri grinned. He took Jane with him out of the room.

"Yes, that was more fun than destroying newborn vampires threatening to expose vampires." Aro smiled a real smile instead of the phony one plastered onto his face all the tine. He left and probably went into the throne room.

"Bye Belly!" Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug and followed Rose like a puppy would follow its owner. Rose gave me a peace sign.

"Congratulations on pranking Edward." Jasper smiled and walked out leaving me, Alice and Alec behind.

"Sorry Bella, I can't stay and chat. Jazz and I have plans." Alice smiled and gave me a hug and skipped out the room.

"So Bella," Alec started. I turned around giving him my full attention. "How about that repayment?" I raised an eyebrow at what he meant.

Bella's P.O.V

"I um…don't think I'm ready for that yet…" I couldn't blush since I'm a vampire, but I sure wish I could've.

"In that case, I'll be waiting when you're ready." Alec smiled at me. He is such a gentleman.

"Yeah. So, what do you want to do now?" I ask.

"Kiss me."

"That's what you want to do?"

"Yes."

I can't really argue with him. I pressed my lips to his and he pulled me closer. There was a soft knock on the door but we ignored it. The vampire walked in.

"Oh, should I come back later?" Aro said. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smirking.

"Get out." Alec broke the kiss to speak. I pouted and he patted my head.

"Okay. Come to the throne room when you two are done…here…" Aro shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'crazy kids.'

"Now where were we?" I asked. Alec smirked at my enthusiasm. He pulled me close and we pressed our lips together. I felt him nibble against my bottom lip and he demanded entrance. Being stubborn, I didn't let him in but he won anyway. We explored each other's mouth for the first time. We pulled away.

"I love you Bella."

"And I you. Now, let's head to the throne room." We both ran out the room at vampire speed.

"Look who finally showed up." Caius smirked.

"Ah, true mates. That is simply delightful." Marcus smiled.

"Anyway, there is vampire who is creating a newborn army." Aro explained.

"Victoria?" I ask.

"You know of her?" Alec leaned over and asked me.

"Yeah. I know what she's after." I sighed.

"What?"

"Me." Alec growled in my ear.

"Why would she be after you, Bella?" Caius asked.

"Because, James, her mate tried to kill me, but Edward killed James. She thought that since Edward killed her mate, then she must kill his. But, since Edward and I are no longer mates, she won't bother me." I explained.

"Okay, well she's here." Aro held is hands together.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Sure. She's in the dungeon."

"Thanks. Alec, come on." I smiled and took his hand. We both ran vampire speed to the dungeon.

"You!" Victoria lunged at me. I used my physical shield and she fell to the ground.

"Victoria. Listen to me. Edward and I aren't mates. He dumped me. Alec here is now my mate." Victoria hissed when she heard I was dumped.

"He dumped you?" Victoria hissed.

"Yeah. He's here. He should be leaving soon." I said. Victoria seemed to calm down. "Hey, why don't you join the Volturi guard?"

"You'd let me?" Victoria got up from her offensive crouch.

"Yeah. We had a misunderstanding. Besides, I can recruit members if I want." I smirked. I took Victoria's hand. We all ran to the throne room.

"Aro, I let Victoria join the guard. Is that okay with you?" I asked. Even if I can recruit members, Aro, Marcus and Caius have to approve of my decision.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked me.

"Yep. It'll also make Edward leave." I say. "Oh, can I assign her as one of my guards?" I winked at Victoria. She caught what I was doing.

"Okay, be careful." Aro smiled.

"Sure, dad. Bye, uncles." I skipped out the room with Victoria and Alec at my side. Edward rounded the corner and hissed at who I was standing next to.

"Bella, she's dangerous. Get away from her." Edward hissed. Victoria snarled at him.

"How could you dump her? She's a good mate!" Victoria was getting angrier by the minute.

"Edward…GO TO HELL!" I screamed and threw my physical shield at him and he fell to the ground. "Come on. Victoria, you have to meet Jane!"

"Jane? Isn't she one of the witch twins?" Victoria looked frightened.

"Yeah, Alec here is the other. Don't worry, she won't hurt you since you're my friend." I smiled. Victoria relaxed. This is going to be a good day.

Z: This chapter might be a piece of crap but review anyway. Anyway, Victoria joined the Volturi finally. I think Carlisle and Esme will make an appearance soon. They didn't want to join the Volturi and their coven shrinked. It's only Carlisle, Edward and Esme in that coven. I think I'll bring Jacob and the wolves in soon. Next chapter will have a little Esme P.O.V so I hope you'll enjoy. Thank you my wonderful reviewers. Let me make a reviewer wall of fame. Thank you,

Lala

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

Imelda Volturi

Dally-Fang

LyssaInTheSky

Darkmoon

JaziD

LoveToReadGirl

beckyanneVolturi101

mouse-man

JoanFuckingJet

xXAlec LoverXx

livelovelife4ever14

Ilovefanfictionsomuch

ntina

Britney10210

Jasper's-Girl97

Thanks for reviewing! See you chapter 10! Inspire me people!


	10. La Push and Fork's Events

Chapter 10

La Push and Forks Events

Z: I was going to update tomorrow, but I had to do it today. I just finished watching New Moon and Eclipse. Seriously, it's hard writing a Bella/Alec story with an Edward that can't get over the fact that Bella moved on with Edward proposing to Bella and her saying yes ti marrying him in the background. Okay, this is basically just about what's going on back in Forks and La Push. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's start with Jacob and what he's doing. I know it short but there's nothing really going on there so…enjoy.

Previously

"Yep. It'll also make Edward leave." I say. "Oh, can I assign her as one of my guards?" I winked at Victoria. She caught what I was doing.

"Okay, be careful." Aro smiled.

"Sure, dad. Bye, uncles." I skipped out the room with Victoria and Alec at my side. Edward rounded the corner and hissed at who I was standing next to.

"Bella, she's dangerous. Get away from her." Edward hissed. Victoria snarled at him.

"How could you dump her? She's a good mate!" Victoria was getting angrier by the minute.

"Edward…GO TO HELL!" I screamed and threw my physical shield at him and he fell to the ground. "Come on. Victoria, you have to meet Jane!"

"Jane? Isn't she one of the witch twins?" Victoria looked frightened.

"Yeah, Alec here is the other. Don't worry, she won't hurt you since you're my friend." I smiled. Victoria relaxed. This is going to be a good day.

Jacob P.O.V

"Yo Jake! Get over here!" Paul shouted to me. We were having a family barbeque and sharing some legends.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" I shouted. Seth and Leah were already eating…as usual. Whenever I was alone, I thought of Bella. Charlie told us that she went missing in these woods and we have been looking ever since. I promised I'd fight for her, but she's apparently been abducted. I broke my promise. I have to apologize. I wonder how those bloodsuckers are doing. they can't be taking this to well even though they left her behind and defenseless. My blood boiled at the thought of what could have happened to her. I shook my head and jogged over to the others.

Esme P.O.V

"Carlisle…why did everyone leave our coven?" I recently fell into a depression and Carlisle took a vacation from his job to comfort me. His holding me in an warm embrace held back the foul emotions from consuming me.

"Apparently, they chose their sister over us. Alice and Emmett were going to visit, but Rosalie and Jasper wouldn't let their mates leave them behind. Edward wanted Bella back and everyone had to stop him from doing anything drastic." Carlisle cooed into my ear. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Alice?"

Carlisle P.O.V

"Hello Alice." I say to her.

"It's nice to speak to you again. How's Esme?" Alice asked.

"She's heartbroken since you all left us behind." I sighed. Knowing Alice, her pixie features were frowning.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Do you want to come visit? Bella would like that." Alice squealed. I took the phone away from my ear. Even over the phone, her high pitched squeal can seriously harm your ears.

"Sure. How about that Esme? Would you like to visit Bella?" I asked Esme who was still in my arms. She nodded and cuddled up to me. I smiled. "How does next Friday sound?"

"Great. I'll let Bella and Alec know so they can clear their schedule… bye Carlisle! Tell Esme I said both hi and goodbye!" Alice squealed some more and hung up. I sighed. I know Esme heard the whole conversation we continued the silent comfort. If only Jasper were here…

Bella P.O.V

I wasn't ready…I told Alec I wasn't ready…I wanted this moment since I first met him…what made me say no? I put my head in my hands. Alec looked a little disappointed earlier but he's a gentleman. I know, I'll talk to Jane…maybe she'll have advice. I was so distracted by Victoria, I forgot all about what I owe Alec. I walked to Jane's room. She and Victoria were chatting and laughing like old friends.

"Um…Jane, can I talk to you?" Jane nodded and Victoria smiled at me and left the room.

"So, what's up Bella?" I looked down.

"It's about Alec…he wants to have…" I shook my head.

"He wants to make love to you?" Jane smiled.

"Yes. I'm scared though."

"Look at me Bella. Do you love Alec?" Jane asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. I want to be attached to him in every way possible." I sighed.

"Then go talk to Alec and have sex!" Jane squealed. I buried my head in my hands. Everyone in the castle heard her.

"Jane, please!" Then Alec walked in.

"I'll be taking her then." Alec winked at me.

"Be gentle or I will give you pain." Jane smirked.

"He can't hurt me. We're vampires remember?" I raised an eyebrow. Jane shooed us both out of her room and we went to Alec's room. "Alec, I'm ready now." He hugged me and I grinned. This will be the first time I've ever seen a naked person other than myself.

"Thank you Bella." Alec kissed me passionately. He slowly moved to my bra and unhooked it after throwing my shirt to the floor. We never broke the kiss. (Fasting forward to after the lemon.) "Wow Bella, you're good." I laughed.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed Alec.

"I love you too, Bella, and let's put our clothes on, I hear footsteps." Alec already had his clothes on in a flash. I did the same and on cue, Emmett walked in.

"Wow Bella. You're doing the naughty now? You go you badass you!" Emmett pulled me into another bone crushing hug. "Anyway, Alice wanted me to tell you that Carlisle and Esme will be here next Friday."

"Really! That's great!" I jumped up and down.

"Calm down Bella. We can't be busy together that day." Alec told me. I nodded. Emmett shook his head.

Z: Esme and Carlisle in Volterra. Finally. I hope you enjoy. Jacob doesn't have much to do yet so… Whatever… Inspire me people!


	11. Danger

Chapter 11

Danger

Z: Wow! Over 50 reviews! Wow you guys are awesome. Thanks a whole bunch! Here's another update as a thank you. Next chapter, Carlisle and Esme will visit Bella in the Volturi.

Previously

"Be gentle or I will give you pain." Jane smirked.

"He can't hurt me. We're vampires remember?" I raised an eyebrow. Jane shooed us both out of her room and we went to Alec's room. "Alec, I'm ready now." He hugged me and I grinned. This will be the first time I've ever seen a naked person other than myself.

"Thank you Bella." Alec kissed me passionately. He slowly moved to my bra and unhooked it after throwing my shirt to the floor. We never broke the kiss. (Fasting forward to after the lemon.) "Wow Bella, you're good." I laughed.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed Alec.

"I love you too, Bella, and let's put our clothes on, I hear footsteps." Alec already had his clothes on in a flash. I did the same and on cue, Emmett walked in.

"Wow Bella. You're doing the naughty now? You go you badass you!" Emmett pulled me into another bone crushing hug. "Anyway, Alice wanted me to tell you that Carlisle and Esme will be here next Friday."

"Really! That's great!" I jumped up and down.

"Calm down Bella. We can't be busy together that day." Alec told me. I nodded. Emmett shook his head.

Alice P.O.V

I gazed out the window to the city below. Carlisle and Esme will be here soon. Jasper sat beside me. All of a sudden, I went into a vision. A vampire army was approaching Volterra and fast. But why? Victoria is Bella's guard. Who else can create a newborn army? Oh! Riley. Of course! They are stupid to bring a newborn army to the Volturi. Jasper looked at me.

"What?" He growled at me. "What did you see?"

"A newborn army with Riley as its leader and they're coming here." I calmed down as soon as Jasper sent a calming aura to me.

"Damn them to hell! What are they after?" Jasper looked pretty mad.

"I saw Bella in the vision as well. I think Riley still doesn't know that Bella is no longer Victoria's mate, but he's not going to stop to listen anytime soon." I sighed. "We have to gather everyone." Jasper nodded and darted off. Probably to get Emmett and Rosalie. I heard Demetri's voice from the hall so he must have heard.

Demetri P.O.V

"Jane, how come you haven't thrown a parade for Alec yet? I mean seriously, he and Bella are mates, and they made love finally. Isn't this called for some type of celebration?" I asked Jane who smiled sadistically.

"Maybe, but Bella seemed like she was going to kill me…" Jane trailed off. I saw her lips twitch and I pressed mine to hers. We both stopped in our tracks in front of Alice's room. I heard her tell that creepy Jasper about a newborn army coming to Volterra. Jasper ran out the door and nearly ran into us.

"Ya'll two heard?" Jasper asked us. His southern accent was more pronounced.

"Yeah."

"Gather everyone into the throne room." Jasper told us. Jane and I both nodded. We ran off to get Felix, Heidi, Bella, Alec, and Victoria.

Bella P.O.V

Demetri and Jane barged into the room telling Alec and I to depart for the throne room. We both nodded and saw that Felix, Heidi, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Renata, Victoria, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Demetri, Jane, Athenodora, and Sulpicia were already waiting

"What's up?" I asked as Alec and I walked to the group that was gathered there.

"Bella, you do know Riley right?" Alice squeezed through the crowd.

"Who's Riley?" I asked. I hoped some random vampire wasn't trying to kill me. If so, I swear, I'm going to kick everybody's asses.

"He was my second in command." Victoria told me. The Volturi raised an eyebrow at her, but the Cullens weren't surprised. "When we were trying to kill Edward's mate…err…former mate, he controlled all the newborns while I planned our next move. Apparently, one of those newborns has a power that revealed Bella's location."

"Fascinating. A tracker." Aro clapped his hands.

"Focus brother." Caius rolled his eyes.

"Our focus is to keep the wives safe. We already lost Didyme, we don't need to lose anyone else." Marcus sighed.

"I say we fight." Felix smirked.

"Same here." Emmett high fived Felix.

"Yes. I think we should fight." Jasper stated.

"Yep. We get along well don't we Jazz." Demetri smirked. He also high fived Jasper, Felix, and Emmett.

"I think we fight." Jane smiled sadistically. You don't need Edward's power to know she was thinking of murdering those newborns. Rosalie nodded as well.

"I think we should hide Bella somewhere safe." Edward said. A loud smack sounded. Everyone gasped. I was shocked when I withdrew my hand from Edward's face. I snarled through my teeth.

"Edward. I am one of you now. You don't have to treat me like a baby anymore. If you do that one more time, Your face will be stuck in the floor permanently. Now, I say we fight as well." I stomped away from Edward to stand next to Jasper and the others.

"You go Bella! If anyone touches you, they'll get their ass kicked!" Alec glided over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at the peaceful embrace.

"We have no choice. Jasper will have to coach us on fighting newborns. We have about two weeks to prepare." Alice looked at everyone. Everyone nodded. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"We'll need the wolves help." Alice looked at me.

"I can't help you there. I'm a vampire. It's not like I can leisurely drive to La Push and visit Jacob, Seth and the others." I sighed. A pang of hurt flashed through me as I remembered my best friend. He and I can't see each other anymore since the treaty has been broken. "I'll have to call him."

"You're best friend is a werewolf? Pretty weird." Alec whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Carlisle will be here with Esme on Friday so he may be able to help in the fight." Alice told us. Everyone nodded and we all went our separate directions. Alec and I were in the bed taking.

"Vampires trying to kill me. I still managed to be a danger magnet through my change." I sighed, cuddling up to Alec.

"You're my danger magnet." Alec hugged me. I grinned.

Z: How was that chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. There can't be a Twilight story without a newborn vampire battle can their? Well, reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	12. Training

Chapter 12

Training

Z: OMG! Over 60 reviews! I hope to have over a hundred reviews by the time this is over! I love you reviewers! Uh…not like that…Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Previously

"I think we fight." Jane smiled sadistically. You don't need Edward's power to know she was thinking of murdering those newborns. Rosalie nodded as well.

"I think we should hide Bella somewhere safe." Edward said. A loud smack sounded. Everyone gasped. I was shocked when I withdrew my hand from Edward's face. I snarled through my teeth.

"Edward. I am one of you now. You don't have to treat me like a baby anymore. If you do that one more time, Your face will be stuck in the floor permanently. Now, I say we fight as well." I stomped away from Edward to stand next to Jasper and the others.

"You go Bella! If anyone touches you, they'll get their ass kicked!" Alec glided over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at the peaceful embrace.

"We have no choice. Jasper will have to coach us on fighting newborns. We have about two weeks to prepare." Alice looked at everyone. Everyone nodded. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"We'll need the wolves help." Alice looked at me.

"I can't help you there. I'm a vampire. It's not like I can leisurely drive to La Push and visit Jacob, Seth and the others." I sighed. A pang of hurt flashed through me as I remembered my best friend. He and I can't see each other anymore since the treaty has been broken. "I'll have to call him."

"You're best friend is a werewolf? Pretty weird." Alec whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Carlisle will be here with Esme on Friday so he may be able to help in the fight." Alice told us. Everyone nodded and we all went our separate directions. Alec and I were in the bed taking.

"Vampires trying to kill me. I still managed to be a danger magnet through my change." I sighed, cuddling up to Alec.

"You're my danger magnet." Alec hugged me. I grinned.

Alec P.O.V

Bastards! How dare those stupid newborns try and harm my Bella. The one person who agrees to be my girlfriend after 400 years is in danger! Stupid idiots! I was enraged. Alec…calm down. Jasper twitched his lip and sent waves of calm to everyone. I gritted my teeth and listened to his briefing about fighting newborns.

Bella P.O.V

I looked at Alec. He looked upset and tense. I put my hand on his shoulder. Seriously, it's hard trying to comfort someone and pay attention to a lesson at the same time. "Alec. Calm down." I whispered. Jasper then called me to join him. I walked up to him.

"Okay, watch how Bella attacks me. She is a newborn so she would the greatest example. Bella, don't hold back. Use your instincts." Jasper spoke to me. I smirked and charged straight into him. He tried to throw me so I quickly dodged and grabbed him from the back and kicked him into the sky. He jumped down and tackled me. He sat on me so I couldn't move. "Never go for the obvious kill. This could prove fatal." Jasper was still sitting on me but I couldn't speak since my face was in the dirt.

"Jasper? Could you get your ass off of Bella?" Alec spoke up with an eyebrow raised. Jasper smirked and helped me up.

"Sorry ma'am." I dismissed the apology and wandered over to Alec. We both sat down and Jane joined us along with Alice and the unwanted Edward. Edward did nothing but complain and say, 'I wanna fight! Let me fight!' I got mad and threw a boulder at him…let's not get into detail with that. Jane gave him pain. I mean lots of pain. After the briefing was over, I went back to the castle with my usual crew which consisted of Alec, Jane, Felix, Victoria, Demetri, and Alice. Edward stalked me still but he always got his butt kicked if he tried. I saw someone I most certainly recognized walking towards the castle.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I ran up to them and squished them in a bear hug. Emmett is rubbing off on me.

"Bella dear? Is that you? You look so beautiful." Esme hugged me softer.

"You squished me Bella. Have you gotten Emmett yet?" Carlisle hugged me.

"Yeah. He was mad since I beat him at tug of war." I smiled. Alec walked up to us.

"Alec? How've you been? It's been ages." Carlisle shook Alec's hand.

"Great. Ever since Bella got here, my life has gotten better." Alec smiled pulling me into an embrace.

"You two are together?" Esme asked us.

"Yes."

"Congratulations Bella." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Thank you. But, can you do something about Edward for me? He keeps saying that I'm still in love with him and stalks me. I am ashamed since I snapped and almost killed him several times." I looked at Alec who smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

"We will speak to him." Esme frowned.

"I don't want you two to leave but whenever you do, van you please take Edward with you? I will owe for the rest of eternity." I crossed my fingers in hope for a yes.

"If that what you wish then of course dear." Esme smiled at me.

"Thank you Esme! Thanks Carlisle!" I hugged them both and my crew went inside the castle with the exception of Alice. Alec and I went a separate direction and were in my bedroom.

Alec P.O.V

"Bella, why are you always being targeted by random people?" I hugged her she smiled. That smiled is to die for.

"I really don't know." Bella pulled me into a hug. She really has an advantage over me. Since she is stronger if course.

"I love you Bella. I have something to ask of you though."

"I love you too. What is it?"

"I won't tell you until the newborn battle is over."

"Fine."

Man, I'm the luckiest guy on Earth.

Z: How was that chapter? It may be a little rushed since I was in a hurry to upload it. Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	13. Newborn Battle Part 1

Chapter 13

Full House

Previously

"I don't want you two to leave but whenever you do, van you please take Edward with you? I will owe for the rest of eternity." I crossed my fingers in hope for a yes.

"If that what you wish then of course dear." Esme smiled at me.

"Thank you Esme! Thanks Carlisle!" I hugged them both and my crew went inside the castle with the exception of Alice. Alec and I went a separate direction and were in my bedroom.

Alec P.O.V

"Bella, why are you always being targeted by random people?" I hugged her she smiled. That smiled is to die for.

"I really don't know." Bella pulled me into a hug. She really has an advantage over me. Since she is stronger if course.

"I love you Bella. I have something to ask of you though."

"I love you too. What is it?"

"I won't tell you until the newborn battle is over."

"Fine."

Man, I'm the luckiest guy on Earth.

Bella P.O.V

I am curious about what Alec wants to ask me. My mind can't help but wonder. We were still in my room when I remembered something. "Alec, do you want to come with me to La Push?"

"Is that where the wolves live?" Alec stared at me.

"Yes. My best friend, Jacob is a werewolf." I looked out the window, barely managed to escape Alec's embrace. Why did I have to go? Sam is probably going to order the wolves to attack. This would probably be a suicide mission. Something snapped in my head. I'm not going to die. I'm going to speak with Aro about this.

"Um…no thanks. Don't wolves kill us vampires?" Alec looked at me with an eyebrow raised. People were doing that a lot these days.

"Good point. What is Aro thinking?" I murmured in confusion.

"Only that Edward bitch knows what goes on in his mind." Alec sighed, patting my head.

"Don't ever say his name again or else something will be destroyed." I growled.

"I think I will. You look sexy when you are enraged." Alec hugged me from behind, pulling me down onto the bed besides him. That snapped me out of my thoughts of setting Edward on fire and immediately my thoughts were about Alec.

"I have to talk to Aro." I muttered, laying my head on his chest.

"Later, let's have some fun first." Alec winked at me and the fun began.

Jane P.O.V

"Demetri, I cannot wait until we can fight those newborns." I smiled sadistically at him. We were in my room which was next to Bella's room which was next to Alec's room which was next to Demetri's room which was next to Felix's room.

"Don't worry. I'll track them down on the battlefield and you can give them all the pain in the world honey." Demetri smiled at me. I ran my hand through his spiky hair and smiled. Demetri was better than Felix. But Felix is okay too. Heidi and him were soul mates from the beginning.

"That would be nice." I smiled. All of a sudden Alice walked into my room.

"Guys. The newborns are here, now!" She screamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My sadistic smile was making an appearance again.

"We have one hour before they officially approach, but they will wait in the Volterran Gardens." Alice rushed through her words.

"Let's go see Aro." I knew Aro wouldn't be delighted.

Bella P.O.V

Everyone was called into the throne room. Alec and I didn't get a chance to finish our 'fun'. I looked around. Aro clapped his hands.

"Everyone! Alice has bad news. The newborn army will be here in an hour. I hope everyone is prepared." Aro smiled a fake smile.

"Riley…" Victoria trailed off. I could see the flash of pain in her eyes. Her new mate and creation would have to be dismembered and burned. I didn't understand how she felt since I was never in her position. I snuck over to her and put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her deep red eyes. She stared back and regained herself. I smirked and patted her shoulder and snuck back over to Alec who wandered over to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Belly!" Emmett hugged me and swung me into the air and put me onto the ground.

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie." I waved at her who nodded to me.

"We have to attack in groups." Jasper took over. We all agreed. These were the groups.

Bella's Group

Alec

Jasper

Jane

Demetri

Victoria

Carlisle's Group

Esme

Aro

Edward

Alice

Renata

Rosalie's Group

Emmett

Felix

Caius

Marcus

Heidi

Everyone agreed on who was in their group. Everyone started leaving the castle. I caught Jasper and Alec and joined them.

"Bella, are you sure you're ready for this?" Jasper asked me. Alec snuck his hand into mine.

"Yes. I think so. You're a part of my group in order to control my emotions right?" I asked Jasper who looked at me.

"Yes. Newborn vampires tend to get more easily aggravated than normal vampires. You have a better sense of control than newborns I've trained." Jasper looked at me sternly. "Keep your emotions in check Bella. You're producing, fear, love, lust, and anger." I nodded. I wanted this to be over with so Alec can tell me what he promised me.

"I can't wait for this to be over." I huffed.

"I know." Alec hugged me. We were almost at the battlefield with twenty minutes to spare. Alec wanted to hunt with me just to see what it's like. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Jane joined us. There was a ton of deer around so we hunted them. I hate deer. We all heard loud footsteps so we quickly buried our kill. We ran to the garden. We saw thirty newborns and Riley. Victoria walked up to Riley.

Victoria P.O.V

"Riley? It's me Victoria." I stood in front of Riley.

"Victoria, you betrayed us. Now, we will hurt you too." Riley growled and pounced at me. I dodged and landed next to Bella.

"We split up and fight! NOW!" Jasper hollered. We all got into our positions. The battle begins now.

Z: Please don't hate me. The newborn battle will be next chapter. I hope I get a hundred reviews. I probably won't update until Saturday since I'm going on a mini cruise to the Bahamas! My mom is stingy and won't give me her laptop. Meanie face. Anyway, review people! Reviews are my muse so inspire me people! O-O


	14. Newborn Battle Part 2: Battle Begins!

Chapter 14

Battle Begins!

Previously

Everyone agreed on who was in their group. Everyone started leaving the castle. I caught Jasper and Alec and joined them.

"Bella, are you sure you're ready for this?" Jasper asked me. Alec snuck his hand into mine.

"Yes. I think so. You're a part of my group in order to control my emotions right?" I asked Jasper who looked at me.

"Yes. Newborn vampires tend to get more easily aggravated than normal vampires. You have a better sense of control than newborns I've trained." Jasper looked at me sternly. "Keep your emotions in check Bella. You're producing, fear, love, lust, and anger." I nodded. I wanted this to be over with so Alec can tell me what he promised me.

"I can't wait for this to be over." I huffed.

"I know." Alec hugged me. We were almost at the battlefield with twenty minutes to spare. Alec wanted to hunt with me just to see what it's like. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Jane joined us. There was a ton of deer around so we hunted them. I hate deer. We all heard loud footsteps so we quickly buried our kill. We ran to the garden. We saw thirty newborns and Riley. Victoria walked up to Riley.

Victoria P.O.V

"Riley? It's me Victoria." I stood in front of Riley.

"Victoria, you betrayed us. Now, we will hurt you too." Riley growled and pounced at me. I dodged and landed next to Bella.

"We split up and fight! NOW!" Jasper hollered. We all got into our positions. The battle begins now.

Bella P.O.V

I stood there watching all of these newborns come at us. I looked around and observed the situation. I saw a newborn vampire about to attack Alec so I focused my power and somehow put a mental and physical barrier on all of us. Everyone looked at me in amazement and wonder. I looked around and realized the newborns couldn't get us. I pounced at one vampire and knocked him off his feet and ripped his arm off. A loud metallic screeching was heard and I pulled his other arm off. Demetri jumped behind me and threw a lighter at the vampire and gave me a high five.

Demetri P.O.V

I knew Bella was good, but damn. She put a barrier on all of us and took out a newborn vampire with no problem. Alec is a lucky man.

I shook my head and focused on the battle ahead of us. One of the newborn vampires was on the ground in pain and I immediately thought of Jane. I smirked at her before tossing another lighter at the pathetic newborn's direction. Seriously, I wanted some action, and not just tossing lighters. My wish was granted when Riley moved over to me and knocked me into the ground. He must have gotten by Felix and Emmett. I kicked him to the sky and jumped backwards. Jasper and Alec appeared and backed me up. Alec had a proud smirk on his face. He is the worst when it comes to hand to hand combat but he was doing good. He helped me up and we triple teamed Riley. I saw Bella fall to her knees all of a sudden and Alec twitched and ran over to her. Alice took his place.

Alec P.O.V

I saw Bella fall to her knees, but she was not fighting any newborn vampires. Aro zoomed over to us, along with Carlisle and Victoria.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked her. If my heart could still beat, I would've had a heart attack right about now. I shook her and her eyes opened slowly. I looked at Carlisle and Aro who looked concerned. Victoria was taking out any newborn who approached us.

"She should be fine. She does need some blood like right now." Carlisle was clearly worried. I knew what he was thinking by the look on his face. 'How is she going to feed in the middle of a battle?' Is what he was probably thinking. I helped her up and she looked pretty weak all of a sudden. I pulled her into an embrace and she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was just dizzy for a second. Using the shields on everyone drained me fast. I should be fine though. Don't worry about me." Bella told me. I nodded with doubt.

Bella P.O.V

I felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell to my knees. I closed my eyes. I felt someone holding me and I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alec, Aro, Carlisle, and Victoria. Victoria smiled sympathetically and turned and took down all of the newborns that were coming after us. Carlisle said that I needed blood immediately. I told Alec not to worry about me but he probably still will. I walked away and saw Demetri, Jasper, and Alice trying to take down Riley. I zoomed over to them.

"Bella? A little help here would be greatly appreciated." Alice was dodging every attack Riley threw and Jasper and Demetri were trying to break through his defenses. A newborn attacked my and we both got into a fist fight. I managed to get a crack on her face.

"I…I surrender!" The newborn girl pleaded to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Bree. Bree Tanner. Please don't destroy me. I never asked to do this." Bree looked at me. I nodded sympathetically and led her to a tree.

"Stay here and don't move until after the battle is over." I warned her and walked away and helped Caius, Esme, and Edward take down some more newborns. We were surrounded.

"When will this end?" I grunted knocking away some newborns.

"Be careful, my love." Edward told me. My eyes twitched and I sent Edward flying. I chased him through the gardens and finally picked him up and used him as a weapon. I took out every newborn in my path. "Love, that hurts." I snapped and threw him at Riley which knocked out Riley temporarily.

"You know what Edward? Fuck you!" I screamed. Edward was lying there motionless and in shock. I ran over to Caius. "Anyway, I have an idea. Give me your lighters." They all handed them over and I made a pile of newborn bodies and set them on fire. The newborns all ran towards me and everyone gasped. I hoped my plan would work. I put on my physical shield and ran through the flames and stood there. The fire surrounded me. Alec ran over to me and I winked at him. The newborns fell for it and tackled me in the flames. I smirked as they all burned to ashes. I emerged from the flames and removed my physical shield. I walked over to Bree.

"I'm going to take you to see Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Come with me." I took her hand and walked over to the three vampire leaders. "This newborn vampire named Bree surrendered. She will tell you anything." Bree nodded. Jane walked towards us and Bree clutched her head and wailed out in agony and pain. "Jane…I did tell you that she would tell you anything. You don't need to do that."

"I know. It's just fun." Jane smiled sadistically. I glared at her. "Okay, I'll stop." I smirked at her.

"We don't give second chances." Caius growled. He pulled out a second lighter and Felix took Bree and was about to rip her to pieces.

"We'll watch her and teach her our lifestyle." Carlisle walked up to Bree.

"Ugh. Fine do as you please." Caius grumbled. He turned and walked back to the castle. Everyone else followed.

Later

Bella P.O.V

"So, what do you want to tell me?" I asked Alec as we both lied on his bed.

"Hang on." Alec climbed off the bed and got on one knee. "Isabella Swan. Will you marry me?" Alec produced a shiny red ring. I gasped.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Alec smiled at me and slid the ring on my finger.

"Thank you Bella. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Alec!" What I didn't know was that Edward overheard everything.

Z: I'm back from vacation! Did you miss me? I hit a hundred reviews! Thank you so much! What is Edward plotting? Guess! See you next chapter! Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	15. Edward's Beat Down

Chapter 15

Edward's Beat Down

Z: Thank you so much reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer than all of my others. Enjoy everyone! My pal Didyme, A.K.A, mouse-man101 wanted me to put everyone's point of view in here so I agreed. Okay, enjoy. Does anybody want a sequel to this? Just reply in a review if you do or don't want a sequel. Okay I won't hold ya any longer. Enjoy this chapter!

Previously

"Be careful, my love." Edward told me. My eyes twitched and I sent Edward flying. I chased him through the gardens and finally picked him up and used him as a weapon. I took out every newborn in my path. "Love, that hurts." I snapped and threw him at Riley which knocked out Riley temporarily.

"You know what Edward? Fuck you!" I screamed. Edward was lying there motionless and in shock. I ran over to Caius. "Anyway, I have an idea. Give me your lighters." They all handed them over and I made a pile of newborn bodies and set them on fire. The newborns all ran towards me and everyone gasped. I hoped my plan would work. I put on my physical shield and ran through the flames and stood there. The fire surrounded me. Alec ran over to me and I winked at him. The newborns fell for it and tackled me in the flames. I smirked as they all burned to ashes. I emerged from the flames and removed my physical shield. I walked over to Bree.

"I'm going to take you to see Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Come with me." I took her hand and walked over to the three vampire leaders. "This newborn vampire named Bree surrendered. She will tell you anything." Bree nodded. Jane walked towards us and Bree clutched her head and wailed out in agony and pain. "Jane…I did tell you that she would tell you anything. You don't need to do that."

"I know. It's just fun." Jane smiled sadistically. I glared at her. "Okay, I'll stop." I smirked at her.

"We don't give second chances." Caius growled. He pulled out a second lighter and Felix took Bree and was about to rip her to pieces.

"We'll watch her and teach her our lifestyle." Carlisle walked up to Bree.

"Ugh. Fine do as you please." Caius grumbled. He turned and walked back to the castle. Everyone else followed.

Later

Bella P.O.V

"So, what do you want to tell me?" I asked Alec as we both lied on his bed.

"Hang on." Alec climbed off the bed and got on one knee. "Isabella Swan. Will you marry me?" Alec produced a shiny red ring. I gasped.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Alec smiled at me and slid the ring on my finger.

"Thank you Bella. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Alec!" What I didn't know was that Edward overheard everything.

Alec P.O.V

Bella agreed to marry me! I feel like one of those crazy fan girls who scream, and squeal at everything that happens. I couldn't help myself so I pulled Bella into a hug and pressed my lips to hers. She smiled and returned the favor. I pulled away reluctantly and smiled at her.

"I have to go my love. I have to talk to Marcus, Caius, and Aro. You should find Jane, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to have them help with your wedding. I'll send Chelsea and Heidi after you." I told Bella who nodded.

"Okay. I hope Jane and Alice don't go to crazy with decorations." Bella sighed and pressed her hands to her fore head. I smirked at her and slipped out of the room and headed to the throne room.

Bella P.O.V

I walked out of the room a few minutes after Alec left. I decided to track down Alice. I walked into her room and she was cuddling with Jasper.

"Oh, um…hey Bella." Jasper looked at me. A wave of embarrassment flooded the room. I smirked. I pushed Jasper onto the floor and took his spot. "Gee, thanks Bella. Sheesh." Jasper picked himself up.

"Alice! Guess what!" I stared at her and smiled with pure excitement.

"You and Alec are getting married!" Alice squealed.

"Okay…don't guess." I muttered.

"Congratulations Bella." Jasper smiled. He hugged me. "Well, I guess I'll help Alec with his wedding stuff. He placed a soft kiss on Alice's lips and one on my fore head. Jasper walked out.

"So Alice, what do you have in mind?"

Alice P.O.V

I stared into the wall and all of a sudden, I went into a vision. I saw Bella and Alec about to say their vows, and Edward somehow sabotaged the wedding. The holes in my vision are becoming unbearable. Since I couldn't see how Edward was going to sabotage the wedding, I couldn't prevent it. I shook my head and saw Bella looking concerned.

"Alice? What did you see?" Bella shook me.

"Bella! I saw Edward trying to sabotage your wedding! We have to warn Alec! Where is he?"

"The throne room!" Bella looked nervous.

"Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and we ran vampire speed to the throne room. I saw Jane and Demetri and they followed us inside.

Bella P.O.V

Alice and I barged into the throne room with Jane and Demetri at our heels. Jasper and Alec ran over to us.

"Bella? What happened?" Alec asked me worriedly.

"Alice had a vision!"

"Of what?" Aro and Marcus walked towards us. Caius just leaned forward in his throne with a semi concerned expression.

"I saw Edward sabotaging Alec and Bella's wedding!" Alice stated worriedly. She touched Aro's arm and showed him everything she saw.

Aro P.O.V

The vision Alice showed me. What a honor it is to see things at such clarity as she does. The wedding, oh I always knew that someday Alec would get a mate. Reading Marcus' mind shows me everyone's relationships and Alec and Bella are true mates. So that means Alec came to tell us about their engagement. We cannot have Edward mess up a Volterran wedding.

Marcus P.O.V

Bella and Alec are perfect matches. Edward and Bella weren't even close to being official mates. If he sabotages the wedding, I swear I'm not stopping Bella if she tries to tear him to pieces. I hope Alice comes up with a plan. If not, I will help Bella destroy Edward.

Caius P.O.V

I hated the Cullens, but now since most of them joined the Volturi, I really don't mind them anymore. I despise Edward and that girl named Bree. Newborns should not have been given second chances. Ever since Edward tried to take Bella back, and then we all pulled that prank and he still didn't give up. I appreciated that during that newborn army battle when Bella beat a vampire with a vampire. (A/N: Last chapter Bella beat some newborn vampires with Edward. She literally swung him around, knocking out any surrounding newborn.) That's my Bella. I will have to stop her from killing him. I want to do the honors of ripping him to shreds and then lighting him on fire. Fuck Aro and his rules. I am going to kill that Edward Cullen!

Jane P.O.V

I get a new sister who is getting married and now her wedding is going to be sabotaged. Sadistic thoughts flooded in to my head. I imagined him burning at the stake, then I saw him falling off of a mountain into a pit of fire, after that, I saw myself torturing him until he died and then Demetri tossing a lighter at him. I growled. Demetri patted my back and offered silent comfort to Bella and Alec.

Demetri P.O.V

Edward…I never liked him. He always seemed like a spoiled brat. Now he's ruining Alec's happy romantic future. Alec used to act like an emo, and as soon as Bella came, he started coming out of his shell. I will do everything in my power to help Alec and keep him with Bella. Hell, I even took over a few of his missions for him so he could lie in a bed and cuddle with Bella. He helped me in the past and I owe him so much. I have to repay my debt. A man never backs down on his word. I looked at Jane. She had that sexy sadistic smile that I loved. I didn't need Edwards power to know what she was thinking. She was thinking of all the different ways to destroy Edward Cullen.

Jasper P.O.V

I always hated Edward. Something about him I didn't like. He would never let go of anything. Even when I first moved to the Cullen house, he was always talking about how he was eternally damned since he was changed into a vampire. He is selfish. Carlisle should have just let him die in the 1900's like he should. That plaque or sickness or whatever should've killed him and Bella wouldn't have had to endure all of that pain. I'm technically one of her older brothers along with Demetri, Emmett, and Felix. Felix doesn't talk much anyway. I thought of helping Bella destroying Edward. I had to stop her the first time because I thought she was going crazy as a newborn. Ugh! I hate Edward. Now he's trying to ruin my sister's wedding. He will pay!

Alec P.O.V

A girl finally agrees to marry me and then our wedding is going to be sabotaged. I hate fate.

"Alice are you sure?" I was worried. I hugged Bella who whimpered. I held her close and Jane stood on one side with Demetri at the other. I looked at Alice and Aro. They had better come up with a good plan or else.

"Yes Alec. The holes in my vision won't show me how he plans on sabotaging the wedding. I think we should all have a little talk with him." Alice looked ashamed. "I'll go find Carlisle and the others." Alice ran off. A day that started off nice got ruined with one stupid vampire and the fact that Bella doesn't want him. That son of a-. Calm down Alec. Focus. Jasper sent me calming waves. I relaxed a little.

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem bro."

Edward P.O.V

If I can't have Bella, then no one else can. I turned around and saw Felix and Heidi.

"What do you two want?" I grumbled.

"Nothing. We just wanted to ask you about Alec and Bella's wedding." Heidi looked at me. She didn't seem to know that I was going to sabotage the wedding. I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"What do you want to know?" I growled.

"You're plotting something." Heidi looked dead at me. Wait…does she know?

"I am not. I am happy Bella found someone." I lied. Damn it Edward. Lie better.

"Yeah right. I think of Bella as a sister and by the way, if you're happy about Bella finding someone, why are you always trying to get her to take you back?" Felix asked me. I had no idea he had a voice.

"Whatever." I huffed and stormed out the room. I saw Felix and Heidi high five each other. Now their plotting something and they blocked their minds off. I stomped up to the throne room so I could talk to Bella and saw Alice walking out, and Demetri, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Bella, Alec, and Jasper waiting and chatting inside.

"Edward, how dare you?" I saw Alec and he was pissed. His thoughts were of pure hatred and the venom in his words was not hidden very well. I felt my senses being slowly cut off. I could still see and the last thing I saw was Bella, Jane, Marcus, Alec, Jasper, and Caius pouncing at me before I blacked out.

Alec P.O.V

I looked at the remains of Edward that were still on the ground. He had one arm and his body and head. Everything else was torn off. I saw Bella and Jane pick up the detached limbs and put them in random areas. Bella threw Edward's leg out of the window and grinned happily. Caius patted her on the shoulder. Heidi and Felix walked in and saw pieces of Edward lying on the ground. Alice walked back in.

"Well, the wedding is safe for now." Alice smiled.

"We did that reconnaissance for nothing. Aww." Felix pouted and Heidi patted his shoulder.

I hugged Bella. "The wedding is safe, my beautiful future wife."

"No time for that! Bella, you're coming with us. Heidi, get Rosalie and meet us in my room!" Jane hollered. My only reaction was poor Bella.

Z: My hand hurts. This is my longest chapter ever! I hope I get tons of reviews. Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	16. Wedding Plans

Chapter 16

Wedding Plans

Jasper P.O.V

I always hated Edward. Something about him I didn't like. He would never let go of anything. Even when I first moved to the Cullen house, he was always talking about how he was eternally damned since he was changed into a vampire. He is selfish. Carlisle should have just let him die in the 1900's like he should. That plaque or sickness or whatever should've killed him and Bella wouldn't have had to endure all of that pain. I'm technically one of her older brothers along with Demetri, Emmett, and Felix. Felix doesn't talk much anyway. I thought of helping Bella destroying Edward. I had to stop her the first time because I thought she was going crazy as a newborn. Ugh! I hate Edward. Now he's trying to ruin my sister's wedding. He will pay!

Alec P.O.V

A girl finally agrees to marry me and then our wedding is going to be sabotaged. I hate fate.

"Alice are you sure?" I was worried. I hugged Bella who whimpered. I held her close and Jane stood on one side with Demetri at the other. I looked at Alice and Aro. They had better come up with a good plan or else.

"Yes Alec. The holes in my vision won't show me how he plans on sabotaging the wedding. I think we should all have a little talk with him." Alice looked ashamed. "I'll go find Carlisle and the others." Alice ran off. A day that started off nice got ruined with one stupid vampire and the fact that Bella doesn't want him. That son of a-. Calm down Alec. Focus. Jasper sent me calming waves. I relaxed a little.

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem bro."

Edward P.O.V

If I can't have Bella, then no one else can. I turned around and saw Felix and Heidi.

"What do you two want?" I grumbled.

"Nothing. We just wanted to ask you about Alec and Bella's wedding." Heidi looked at me. She didn't seem to know that I was going to sabotage the wedding. I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"What do you want to know?" I growled.

"You're plotting something." Heidi looked dead at me. Wait…does she know?

"I am not. I am happy Bella found someone." I lied. Damn it Edward. Lie better.

"Yeah right. I think of Bella as a sister and by the way, if you're happy about Bella finding someone, why are you always trying to get her to take you back?" Felix asked me. I had no idea he had a voice.

"Whatever." I huffed and stormed out the room. I saw Felix and Heidi high five each other. Now their plotting something and they blocked their minds off. I stomped up to the throne room so I could talk to Bella and saw Alice walking out, and Demetri, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Bella, Alec, and Jasper waiting and chatting inside.

"Edward, how dare you?" I saw Alec and he was pissed. His thoughts were of pure hatred and the venom in his words was not hidden very well. I felt my senses being slowly cut off. I could still see and the last thing I saw was Bella, Jane, Marcus, Alec, Jasper, and Caius pouncing at me before I blacked out.

Alec P.O.V

I looked at the remains of Edward that were still on the ground. He had one arm and his body and head. Everything else was torn off. I saw Bella and Jane pick up the detached limbs and put them in random areas. Bella threw Edward's leg out of the window and grinned happily. Caius patted her on the shoulder. Heidi and Felix walked in and saw pieces of Edward lying on the ground. Alice walked back in.

"Well, the wedding is safe for now." Alice smiled.

"We did that reconnaissance for nothing. Aww." Felix pouted and Heidi patted his shoulder.

I hugged Bella. "The wedding is safe, my beautiful future wife."

"No time for that! Bella, you're coming with us. Heidi, get Rosalie and meet us in my room!" Jane hollered. My only reaction was poor Bella.

Bella P.O.V

I sat on Jane's bed as Alice and Jane were squealing about wedding ideas. Heidi brought Rosalie a few minutes ago. I made a mistake about letting them plan our wedding. Anything below the best, Aro and Marcus wouldn't stand for. I stood up and got ready to walk out the door but Alice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"To see Alec…err…um…I mean go to the throne room!" I stuttered and continued walking.

"What about your wedding plans?" Jane asked.

"I'll be back! Surprise me!" I shouted as I race down the halls. I stopped running when I approached the throne room and saw Edward lying there.

"Bella… I love you…please help me…" Edward croaked.

"Fuck you and I don't think so." I turned and walked into the throne room and only saw Caius. "Where's Aro and Marcus?"

"They went to help the men and Alec."

"Oh. Why aren't you helping?" I asked him.

"Weddings aren't my specialty."

"I understand you completely Caius. The girls were getting on my nerves. I only get to do the guest list. I planned on inviting my pal Jacob who's a werewolf…err…shape shifter. I wanted to see if that was okay with you and that it wouldn't start a fight." I sighed. I was scared to see his reaction to being invited to the leader of the 'bloodsuckers' castle.

"That's fine. I will restrain myself." Caius smirked slightly.

"Thank you uncle!" I ran up and gave Caius a hug and disappeared, kicking Edward in the face on the way out. Someone should really put his remains somewhere. I shrugged off the feeling and headed to Alec's room. I didn't hear anyone inside so I walked in and saw Alec lying in the bed. I creeped up to the side of his bed and jumped on top of him.

"Bella. You're horrible at sneaking around." Alec whispered to me.

"I know. By the way, did you know that Edward was still lying on the throne room floor?" I asked Alec.

"No. I thought Aro would set him on fire or something by now. I completely forgot about him now that I'm in the presence of my beautiful Bella. By the way, after our wedding, we are going to have to put you in training. But, you're in good hands, since Felix, Demetri, Jasper, and I will be your coaches." Alec pushed my off of him and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine. I love you Alec!"

"Love you too Bella, my princess."

"You're my knight in shining armor. And now, I'm going to send invitations to everyone soon." I sighed. Renee and Charlie would automatically come, Jacob, Seth, and the others would be hard to persuade. Wait, Seth and Paul would come if there's good food. Forget them. They'll come. I'll also invite Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike and Tyler. "Alec? Can I invite humans?"

"Yeah. We all will have to hunt. Especially you, little miss newborn." Alec poked my nose. I smiled and melted into his embrace.

Z: Sorry for the short chapter. I had to rush and upload it. Enjoy. Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	17. Invitations

Chapter 17

Invitations

"Bella. You're horrible at sneaking around." Alec whispered to me.

"I know. By the way, did you know that Edward was still lying on the throne room floor?" I asked Alec.

"No. I thought Aro would set him on fire or something by now. I completely forgot about him now that I'm in the presence of my beautiful Bella. By the way, after our wedding, we are going to have to put you in training. But, you're in good hands, since Felix, Demetri, Jasper, and I will be your coaches." Alec pushed my off of him and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine. I love you Alec!"

"Love you too Bella, my princess."

"You're my knight in shining armor. And now, I'm going to send invitations to everyone soon." I sighed. Renee and Charlie would automatically come, Jacob, Seth, and the others would be hard to persuade. Wait, Seth and Paul would come if there's good food. Forget them. They'll come. I'll also invite Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike and Tyler. "Alec? Can I invite humans?"

"Yeah. We all will have to hunt. Especially you, little miss newborn." Alec poked my nose. I smiled and melted into his embrace.

Bella P.O.V

Today I start inviting people to my wedding. I decided to call Jacob first. I dialed his number and closed my eyes.

"Hello?" The voice called.

"Oh, hey Seth, it's Bella." I smiled slightly.

"Bells…you sound different." Seth told my. Curse my vampire, wind chime voice.

"Uh yeah. I'm a vampire and I live in Italy. I just wanted to invite you to my wedding." I had to come right out and say it.

"Cool. I'll be there. Where's the wedding being held?"

"Volturi castle. You're not…worried about being around all of us vampires?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Edward is a lucky guy to get a girl like you." Seth told me. I clenched my free fist.

"I'm not marrying Edward. I'm marrying Alec. Alec Volturi. Edward left me six months ago. Alec was the one who put my heart back together." I sighed.

"Oh. Okay. Leah is coming with me. I'll try and talk to…Jacob. Quil and Embry will be there for the cake. Should I bring Paul too?"

"Everyone would be fine. I gotta go. It's time to call Charlie. I ran off on him. I also have to invite Phil and Renee." I sighed.

"Okay. See you then Bells."

"I'll text you the other details." I smiled and hung up. Alec snuck over to me. "Okay time to call Renne."

"Can I call her please?"

"Uh…no. I don't need you dazzling my mom." I smirked.

"I dazzle people?"

"Yes. All the time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." I picked up the phone a dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's me, Bella."

"Honey, I didn't recognize your voice. What is it dear?"

"I'm inviting you to my wedding in Volterra, Italy. I'm marrying Alec Volturi before you ask." Alec smiled behind me and began playing with my hair. If he messes it up, he'll have to answer to Jane and Alice, the double pixies.

"Who is Alec?"

"Do you want to talk to him? He'll tell you everything. It'll sound better, coming out if his mouth." I winked at Alec who actually got his way. He dazzles me too much. I'm sure I dazzle him too though. I smiled at myself before handing the phone to Alec. I decided to take a walk around the castle. I found Bree and Victoria chatting in the hall.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm just bored. What about you?"

"I'm looking forward to your wedding."

"Oh yeah, Bree, Victoria, would you like to be some of my bridesmaids? Jane, Rosalie, Heidi, Alice, and Esme are some of them. I'm going to ask Renata too." Bree smiled. I already forgave her for trying to kill me. She didn't ask to be a vampire. She was just turned by Riley.

"Really? But won't there be humans there?" Bree looked worried. Caius would find some excuse to kill her.

"Yeah, but the wolves will be there too, and the smell will probably be revolting. And you won't be thirsty until they all leave and the humans have washed of their scent. And that reminds me, how is the vegetarian diet going?" I asked her.

"They don't taste as good as humans but I'll manage." Bree smiled.

"Okay, that's good. I am going to talk to Jane and the others. I left them unattended while they were planning the wedding and I'm scared about what they have done." I smiled and dashed off to Jane's room and sure enough, they haven't moved an inch. Renata and Chelsea seemed to join the group along with Esme. Oh boy.

"Bella, perfect timing! Try this on!" Jane and Alice pulled out a dark green party dress and shoved me into the bathroom. A few minutes later, I walked out.

"Oh my god! It's perfect! Spin around Bella!" Rosalie called. I obeyed. If I struggled, there would be more outfits. Jasper and Emmett walked into the room. Jasper froze and stared at me. A wave of lust and desire flooded the room.

"Do you like it?" I asked. Stupid sorry attempt at flirting.

"You look…sexy…Jasper looked like he could blush if he could." I winked at the two of them and then Demetri walked in. He froze just like Emmett and Jasper. Felix walked in and did the same. Alec ran right up to me and kissed me passionately.

"I take it that you finished talking to my mom." I smiled.

"She has been officially dazzled." Alec laughed. Eventually, Jane coughed. We all looked up.

"Bella, take that dress off before every male in the castle falls in love with you." Jane smirked. I nodded and walked into the bathroom and Rosalie was in there.

"Here, put this on." She handed me a denim mini skirt and a low cut black designer tee. She winked and I put it all on. There was some black combat boots waiting as well. I twirled around in the mirror and walked out. Alec was the first to come at me.

Z: This was sort of a random chapter but I had to bring the other characters in somehow. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	18. Rehearsal

Chapter 18

Rehearsal

Z: I am sad to say this but this story is almost over. There are two more chapters to go. Okay, do you guys want a sequel? I'm not sure but if you want one, I'll do it. I have nothing better ti do over the summer anyway. Let me know in a review!

Previously

"Oh my god! It's perfect! Spin around Bella!" Rosalie called. I obeyed. If I struggled, there would be more outfits. Jasper and Emmett walked into the room. Jasper froze and stared at me. A wave of lust and desire flooded the room.

"Do you like it?" I asked. Stupid sorry attempt at flirting.

"You look…sexy…Jasper looked like he could blush if he could." I winked at the two of them and then Demetri walked in. He froze just like Emmett and Jasper. Felix walked in and did the same. Alec ran right up to me and kissed me passionately.

"I take it that you finished talking to my mom." I smiled.

"She has been officially dazzled." Alec laughed. Eventually, Jane coughed. We all looked up.

"Bella, take that dress off before every male in the castle falls in love with you." Jane smirked. I nodded and walked into the bathroom and Rosalie was in there.

"Here, put this on." She handed me a denim mini skirt and a low cut black designer tee. She winked and I put it all on. There was some black combat boots waiting as well. I twirled around in the mirror and walked out. Alec was the first to come at me.

Bella P.O.V

Stupid vampires who love making me dress up. I grumbled under my breath. Alec picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. Oh boy. Looks like Alec couldn't withstand the lust going around in this room. He took me to his bedroom and began to rip my clothes off, gently to not ruin my clothes. Oh boy again.

Alec P.O.V

I walked into Jane's room to check up on Bella, and I saw Felix, Jasper, Demetri, and Emmett, standing there frozen in the hallway. I thought I lost control of my power until I saw Bella in the most gorgeous dress. I froze too. Jane seemed to notice and winked at me. Rosalie, the blondie walked into the bathroom and Jane sent Bella in too.

"Bella, take that dress off before every male in the castle falls in love with you." Jane said, shoving her through the door. Bella came back out in a denim miniskirt. I couldn't withstand the lust that was flying around. I threw Bella over my shoulder and took her away.

Z: Time warp to the three days before the wedding.

Bella P.O.V

I was gathered in the throne room with everyone. We were rehearsing the wedding ceremony. I stood next to Charlie. He and Carlisle were about to guide me inside. I have to people to walk me down the aisle. Alice, Renee, Heidi, Esme, and Rosalie were my train and I followed them down. (A/N: I never been to a wedding nor have I ever seen one. Let me know the terms and stuff please.) Jane, Renata, and Chelsea were my flower girls. Jacob, Seth, Demetri, Emmett, Felix, and Jasper were in the wedding party with Aro and Marcus as the priests. I had two priests since Alice had no idea where to put Aro. I heard Alice clear her throat and she walked in front of me. Carlisle and Charlie slowly led me behind Alice and the others after Jane, Renata and Chelsea tossed the flowers everywhere. If I was human, I wrote probably have tripped on them. Hell, if I was human I would probably trip on everything. I cleared my thoughts as we walked down the aisle and saw Alec.

"Blah, blah, blah." Aro said, pretending to read the vows and all of that good stuff.

"Okay! We all did good. If any of you mess up on Bella and Alec's wedding I swear, I will have your head!" Alice started cackling like a madwoman and Jasper picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Sorry 'bout that. My wife's goin' crazy." Jasper said and silently walked out the door. We all laughed. I walked out next and decided to go pay Edward a visit. His head was being displayed in mine and Alec's room.

"So Edward. Too bad you can't come to my wedding." I smirked at him.

"I don't need to. Besides, I witnessed too much in this room. By the way, can you take out my eyes? I don't want to see anymore of you two making love." Edward's head twitched. My vampire hearing picked up him saying something like 'I love seeing you naked.' I punched his head onto the floor. "Oww." Charlie walked in and saw Edward's head on the floor.

"What the fuck Bells!" Oh shit.

"Alec. Come here." I said too quiet for Charlie to hear. Alec heard since he walked in.

"Hello."

"Why is Edwards head on the floor?" Charlie looked scared.

"Edwards head? Oh that is just a carving Bella made. She is really talented." Alec lied. I picked his head and cringed, but I grabbed a marker and drew a phony mustache and gave him a uni brow. Alec bust out laughing. I placed Edward's head on the dresser and put a pink headband on him. Charlie laughed and he began to decorate Edward's head. Emmett walked by and saw us coloring Edward so he called Jasper and then everyone played pass the head. Alice colored his lips pink and then added sparkly lip gloss. Jane made some type of braid and passed him to Demetri who made his hair spiky and the braid Jane made came down at the side of his cheek. Emmett just punched him in the nose, Rosalie tried rip his nose off but she couldn't since Charlie and Renee were watching. Jacob punched Edward's face. Seth grinned and pet Edward's head. Felix and Heidi did the same thing Emmett and Rosalie did and Renee and Phil freaked out and ran out the room. I laughed. Caius walked out the room with Marcus at his heels. I smiled. What a great day.

Z: Random chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	19. Notice

Chapter 19

To my readers

Okay, there is like a few more chapters left in this story and I want to know if I should make a sequel. Review if you want a sequel! I have nothing better to do but type so let me know. If not, I have another Alec/Bella story that is waiting to be uploaded. So either a sequel, or another story. Let me know which you want. Thank you for reading.


	20. Wedding

Chapter 20

Wedding

Z: Here's the final chapter. Apparently people want another story and a sequel. Okay. You guys better review then. I want 200 reviews by the end of the sequel okay?

Bella P.O.V

Today was the day. The day Alec becomes my husband. The day I become a married woman. I've come very far in a year. I recovered completely from my zombie appearance. I pondered my thoughts as Alice and Jane did my hair.

"So, Bella, are you excited to marry my brother?" Jane asked me.

"Of course. I can't imagine life without him. We have come far together and I'm ready for the next step in my eternal life." I said.

"That was pretty deep Bella. Have you thought about where you're spending your honeymoon?" Alice asked me. To be honest, we didn't really think about that.

"Um…where do you see us going?" I asked nervously.

"Um…I see you in Greece, Europe, and Japan." Alice snickered. "You didn't decide yet?"

"No. Seriously, what kind of people don't plan honeymoons?" I sighed.

"I think you should go to all three." Jane smiled.

"Good idea." I sighed. In only a few short hours, I would marry my Alec. Jane and Alice finished my hair and Rosalie, Esme, Heidi, Renata, Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Chelsea walked into the room. We all put our dresses on and Esme and Rosalie helped me get into mine.

"Oh my god! Bella, you're gorgeous." Rosalie squealed. She jumped up and down.

"Pose!" Esme pulled out her camera. Alice and Jane got in the picture as well. "Great job! Now, let's go to the throne room and get you married." Esme wrapped an arm around my body and led me out the throne room hall. I heard the music playing. I immediately became nervous. I knew I had amazing gracefulness as a vampire, but I still felt like I would trip and fall flat on my face.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me. I nodded since I didn't trust my voice. "Okay. Jane, Renata, Chelsea, go ahead." Alice winked at me as the flower girls headed through the door. Alice walked out next, then Esme, then Heidi, then Rosalie. I followed behind as Carlisle who appeared literally out of nowhere. Carlisle walked me down the aisle and I saw Alec standing in front of Aro and Marcus. Carlisle took my hand and we were soon standing in front of Alec.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Alec Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Marcus asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Alec Volturi take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then as vampire leader, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aro smiled and Alec pulled me in for the most passionate kiss yet. Hoots and hollers sounded the throne room.

"Congratulations!" Jane squealed as she jumped up to hug me.

"Thanks. Now, let's get to the garden so we can feed the wolves." I smirked. Everyone heard and began heading to the garden. Jacob stayed behind with me and Alec.

"Congrats Bells." Jacob smirked.

"Thanks Jake."

"What I don't get a hug?"

"Love ya Jake. As a best friend of course." I winked at Alec who growled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. So where do ya'll plan on going to for your honeymoon?" Jacob asked.

"Alice said she saw us in Greece, Europe and Japan." I smiled.

"Sounds good." Alec agreed. "Should we get ready?"

"Of course, my husband."

"Yes. my wife."

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick." Jacob gagged.

"Get over it." We said at the same time.

Z: Is anybody ready for a sequel? I'll probably have the first chapter up sometime tomorrow. Thank you for reviewing.


	21. Bonus Chapter IMPORTANT

Bonus Chapter 1

Please Read! IMPORTANT!

Okay, I am going to write my full appreciation for this story now that the sequel is up and running. First the story stats:

Favorites: 97

Alerts: 53

Reviews: 214

Hits: 24,832

Author Favorites: 37

Author Alerts: 25

Thank you for all the people who favorite me and reviewed. If anyone has any ideas for Immortal Life, the sequel, drop me a review to either story. It doesn't matter if you are an anonymous reviewer, you have a right to be heard.

Also, if you want your OC in my story let me know. Darkmoon101 has submitted two OC ideas that I borrowed. For example,

Name: Laura Hills

Gender: Female

Relationship Status: Single

Age: 15

Immortal Age (optional) : 52

Ability: Telekinesis

The relationship status is if you want to pair him/her with another character. You can also send a song you may want me to use. Mostly romance and action but it's all good.


	22. Immortal Life Chapter 1

Z: Okay, you know what, it's easier to continue the story here so I'm just going to copy and paste Immortal Life's chapters to here. Enjoy!

Story so far: Edward broke Bella's heart and left her in the woods. Jane, Demetri, and Alec found her in her depressed state in the woods and took her to the Volturi castle. There she met Alec and they built a real close bond. The Cullens came back with the exception of Carlisle and Esme and joined the Volturi in order to be with Bella who had fallen for Alec. Edward tried various ways to get Bella back to come back to him and she became so fed up and infuriated, she demanded Alec to change her. Alec never left her side throughout her change and she woke up and instantly attacked Edward. Alec held her back and realized that he loved her. Shortly after her change and after a few slip ups, Victoria joined the Volturi and became friends with Bella and the others. Riley led his newborn army to Volterra and all the Cullens and Volturi helped. Bree surrendered and joined the Cullen coven. Shortly after, Bella and Alec got engaged and all the wolves plus Charlie, Phil, and Renee attended their wedding which leads us to the present.

Bella P.O.V

"So, where are we headed first?" Alec asked me as we sat in my room.

"Maybe Greece. Caius may be able to hook us up with a place there." I smiled. Alec's hair was still brushed back, but the dim light in my room made his hair look slightly red. How sexy. I shook my head. I'll fantasize about Alec later. Now we have to pack for our honeymoon.

"Bella, look at me." Alec started roughly. Gladly. I thought. "You do realize it's been about two thousand years since Caius lived in Greece?" Alec continued.

"Oh, right." I sighed. I leaned over and picked up my laptop. I typed in 'hotels in Greece' and this real beautiful suite was displayed.

"Ooh, that looks great my love." Alec cooed on my ear.

"I'm getting nauseous over here. Does anyone care?" Edward's head asked.

"Not really." Alec and I said in unison.

"Fuck ya'll." Edward grumbled.

"Oh that could have been arranged if you still had a body. And just for that foul language, you're coming with me and Alec on our honeymoon. We are going to put right in the bed while we make love to each other with a lot of passion." I smirked. Edward looked creeped out for a second.

"Great, I love seeing you naked." Edward smirked.

"Do I need to go get Jane in here?" I asked. Alec patted my back. Jane walked through the door instantly. I winked at her and she followed my gaze to Edward's head. She got the message and stared intently at Edward.

"Agh! Make it stop! Evil woman! Demetri! Stop your devil girl!" Edward screamed in pain. I laughed hysterically which caused Jasper and Alice to come in. Jasper burst out laughing. Alice looked horrified for a second but lightened up due to the blanket of happiness going around us. If I was human, tears would be trailing down my face and I would have a stomach ace.

"Thanks Jane." I smiled. Jane snapped out of it.

"You're welcome." I smirked and handed her a bouquet.

"Need help planning your wedding?" I asked Jane who squealed and hugged Demetri.

"Of course! Now, I hear you two are heading to Greece. Lemme see the hotel you're booking!" Jane clapped.

"We didn't actually book it yet." Alec sighed.

"Let me help." Jane rolled her eyes and clicked the 'book' button. I nearly gasped when I saw the price. Two thousand dollars for the room, itself, plus the two thousand something dollars for two plane tickets and Edward's head.

"Don't worry about the price. Each Volturi member is like a gazilionaire." Jane smirked. Alec pulled out his credit card but Jane stopped him. "I'll pay big brother and little sister." Jane typed her card number and paid for the trip. Wed decided not to go to Europe and Japan and just stay in Greece.

"Get out you two before you miss your plane!" Demetri cackled. Alice stepped up and handed me a bag and Jasper handed Alec a bag. Oh no. Jasper and Alice packed clothes. Alice seriously messed up Jasper and turned him into a male version of her. We nodded and thanked them. I looked at Demetri who whispered in my ear as we headed to the throne room. He was telling is about a time when Felix and Heidi got so passionate, that they broke a part of the castle. I raised an eyebrow as we walked into the throne room. Aro noticed something that went on between us and he just had to know.

"Demetri, hand please." Aro spoke. Demetri obeyed and held out his hand. Aro took and his face wrinkled. "Too much information. Anyway have fun in Greece and don't break the hotel." Aro spoke softly. I hugged him and Alec punched him in the shoulder. Demetri fell on the floor and cracked up. I walked over to him and playfully kicked him in the stomach.

"Bye! Come on Alec, let's go!" I pumped my fist in the air and we both ran to the airport at vampire speed. It only took about ten minutes. Edward's head was hidden conveniently in Alec's suitcase. Edward would have to pretend to be a statue because if he didn't he'd risk exposing us. We went through security check when they found Edward's head.

"Hey, do you guys like my wife's statue?" Alec asked. "She carved it herself." Both guards were female and they blushed. I shook my head. A year ago, that would have been me. We both hurried on. We boarded the plane. Alec gripped my hand tightly. First of all, he hated planes. Second of all, there were a lot of humans. My throat started burning too. The temptation was killing me. I decided a distraction was what we both needed. I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid over onto Alec's lap. He snapped out of it and I had his full attention. I straddled his hips and pressed my lips to his. Alec took over from there. He slid his tongue in and we explored each other's mouths. We had to break the kiss so people wouldn't get suspicious. The flight attendant was coming our way so at vampire speed I slid into my seat and picked up a random magazine. People rubbed their eyes and continued what they were doing.

"Hello, my name is Erica. Do you need anything?" She flashed a smile. She was tall and had red eyes. Her hair was blond and long like Rosalie's. She had fangs. Vampire fangs. Her irises were growing dark. Oh shit.

Z: How was that for an opening? What will happen on the plane I wonder. Remember, I need 15 reviews or more for an update. Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	23. Immortal Life Chapter 2

"Bye! Come on Alec, let's go!" I pumped my fist in the air and we both ran to the airport at vampire speed. It only took about ten minutes. Edward's head was hidden conveniently in Alec's suitcase. Edward would have to pretend to be a statue because if he didn't he'd risk exposing us. We went through security check when they found Edward's head.

"Hey, do you guys like my wife's statue?" Alec asked. "She carved it herself." Both guards were female and they blushed. I shook my head. A year ago, that would have been me. We both hurried on. We boarded the plane. Alec gripped my hand tightly. First of all, he hated planes. Second of all, there were a lot of humans. My throat started burning too. The temptation was killing me. I decided a distraction was what we both needed. I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid over onto Alec's lap. He snapped out of it and I had his full attention. I straddled his hips and pressed my lips to his. Alec took over from there. He slid his tongue in and we explored each other's mouths. We had to break the kiss so people wouldn't get suspicious. The flight attendant was coming our way so at vampire speed I slid into my seat and picked up a random magazine. People rubbed their eyes and continued what they were doing.

"Hello, my name is Erica. Do you need anything?" She flashed a smile. She was tall and had red eyes. Her hair was blond and long like Rosalie's. She had fangs. Vampire fangs. Her irises were growing dark. Oh shit.

Bella P.O.V

"Holy shit." I grumbled under my breath. Alec touched my shoulder. I wrinkled my forehead. I decided to push out my mental and physical shield and cover myself and Alec. I didn't know what this Erica person could do.

"Don't these people look tasty? You two should know." Erica bared her fangs.

"I feed off of animals. I've only had human blood once or twice." I glared at her.

"What about you hottie? Aren't you tempted by all of these humans?" Erica was flirting with Alec. Alec was my husband. My man. I focused all of my strength and slammed her into the side of the plane with my physical shield.

"Bella, we are taking off now. Be careful, we don't want to crash this plane." Alec warned.

"Seriously! You do not notice that she is flirting with you?" I screeched,

"You're my wife. You are the only woman I notice aside from Jane." Alec rubbed my back.

"Thank you so much." I hugged him. Erica growled. I smirked as I took out Edward's head and tossed it at Erica who screamed.

"You carry a vampire head with you? What kind of person does that?" Erica screeched.

"Nope. It's Edward, my ex boyfriend's vampire head." I high fived Alec.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Look, we are trapped in a plane with a bunch of random humans and it makes us a little crazy!" I yelled.

"We should've took the Volturi private jet." Alec whispered.

"You two are in the Volturi?"

"Yes." Alec nodded. Erica crouched and pounced at us. I threw my physical shield at her and knocked her down. I wondered how no one noticed what was going on back here. Alec cut of Erica's senses and took her to the bathroom. I was kind of nervous about what he was doing to her. I heard a faint metallic screeching and I knew that he was tearing her apart. I pulled out my cell phone. I knew I was on a plane but I didn't care. If the humans died, Alec would have lunch. I dialed Demetri's number.

"Hello?"

"Demetri? There was a vampire on the plane that Alec and I are on-."

"Are you two okay?" Demetri's worried voice asked. I smiled. Demetri is such a good big brother.

"Yes. Alec is ripping the vampire to shreds as we speak. She almost exposed us. She attacked us the second Alec said we were in the Volturi." I spoke quickly.

"Okay, let me put Aro on." Demetri said quickly. I smelt smoke so Alec must be setting that newborn on fire. The line was quiet until I heard Aro's voice.

"Bella? What is going on?"

"I'm guessing that from this situation, the Volturi is being targeted."

"Do you know who's coven that vampire's is from?"

"No. Wait, Alec's back. I'm going to let you talk to him." I handed the phone to a confused Alec. Who began speaking in Italian. (A/N: I don't know Italian so I can't really add anything in Italian and I'm too lazy to look it up.) Alec handed the phone to me.

"Bella, be on guard but enjoy your honeymoon." Aro said before hanging up Demetri's phone.

"What were you and Aro saying?"

"We were talking about that Erica girl. Apparently she's is or was in a gifted coven that was targeting the Volturi for quite some time." Alec told me. "He said not to worry about it. It isn't likely for them to attack anytime soon." I nodded. Seriously, I have to learn Italian while I live for my eternity.

"Okay. So, are you excited to be in Greece?"

"Yes."

"I hope you and I don't get…TOO passionate."

"Why not?"

"Didn't Demetri tell you the story of when Felix and Heidi got so passionate, they broke the castle?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No…and I do not want to know. I do not believe Caius would be happy about repairing a hotel. Marcus would probably be laughing his ass off."

"Marcus seems to be happy these days."

"Ever since you got here Marcus smiles more, Aro doesn't seem evil. Don't ask. Caius is actually fun to be around, Jane has another sister to make over, Felix, Santiago, Demetri, and Afton aren't as moody and serious, Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata aren't stalkers and I have come out of my emoish state and finally found love." Alec said.

"I did all of that?"

"Yes. That is why I love you."

Z: Crappy chapter? I hope you enjoyed! Please continue reviewing! Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!


	24. Immortal Life Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously,

"Okay. So, are you excited to be in Greece?"

"Yes."

"I hope you and I don't get…TOO passionate."

"Why not?"

"Didn't Demetri tell you the story of when Felix and Heidi got so passionate, they broke the castle?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No…and I do not want to know. I do not believe Caius would be happy about repairing a hotel. Marcus would probably be laughing his ass off."

"Marcus seems to be happy these days."

"Ever since you got here Marcus smiles more, Aro doesn't seem evil. Don't ask. Caius is actually fun to be around, Jane has another sister to make over, Felix, Santiago, Demetri, and Afton aren't as moody and serious, Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata aren't stalkers and I have come out of my emoish state and finally found love." Alec said.

"I did all of that?"

"Yes. That is why I love you."

Bella P.O.V

The rest of the flight went by quickly. When we arrived in Greece Alec and I ran to our hotel. We booked and flopped down on the bed.

"Finally, we are all alone." I sighed. Alec nodded.

"Wanna do it now?" Alec asked. I nodded. We began tearing each other's clothes off. A few hours later, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said and jumped off the bed and answered the door. I saw a woman with red eyes and blonde hair that went down to her waist. She wore a maid's outfit. Her eyes are piercing red that sent chills down my spine.

"Hello, Isabella Volturi. I hope I am not interrupting anything." She said. "Oh, you must be Alec Volturi. I am Brittney Meyers."

"Okay, what's going on?" Alec said jumping off the bed,

"You are in the Volturi are you not?" Brittney asked.

"We are. Why?" I hissed. Brittney said nothing. Her eyes flashed pink and I was flung across the room. I hissed and pounced.

"Hmm. You're a newborn. Interesting." Brittney swung at me and she froze. "Agh! I can't mo-!" Alec held her from behind.

"Let her go baby." I said.

"Why? She attacked you!"

"I know. I'll grant you the glory of killing her, AFTER we pry some information out of her." I sighed. Alec is so protective of me. That's why I love him. Alec didn't budge. I shrugged and zoomed behind Alec. I wrapped my hand around his waist. He moaned and pulled me into a kiss. Brittney fell to the ground. I raced over to her side. Her eyes snapped open.

"I will not attack you if you tell me about what's going on. A vampire named Erica attacked us the moment she found out that we were in the Volturi. Now you attacked us. Now, what the hell is going on?" I asked. I had to keep my temper in check.

"I really don't know. Dominique and Elizabeth didn't tell me anything. All she said was target the Volturi, the Olympic Coven, and, the Whitlock Members. We have the Romanian and the Irish Covens were given the same orders. Please don't kill me. I didn't want to be changed. All I wanted was to finish high school." Brittney cried. I saw her eyes glazed over. I sighed.

"Alec, call Aro. We need to let the brothers decide what to do with her." I told him. Alec nodded quickly and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Aro's number.

Unknown P.O.V

Heh heh heh… the Volturi and its allies don't know what's coming to them. I don't want to fight them. They have a couple new additions to the guard. An empath, a mind reader, a physic, and a shield. I shuddered and walked down the dim marble hallway. Our attack will begin soon. I will have to get myself killed before then. I do not wish to continue to live this lifestyle. The burning sensation in my throat, the threats if I do not complete a mission…I cannot go on like this. I bowed and stomped into our leaders quarters. I cleared my throat and awaited a response.

Bella P.O.V

I am back on a plane to Volterra, Italy. Our honeymoon was cut short. Demetri and Jane will be picking us up at the airport. Alec promised we would try another honeymoon. We were almost there. Brittney was monitored by us closely. We were ready to attack at any chance of betrayal. The plane landed and the three of us ran out. Demetri and Jane ran up to us.

"Welcome back Bella. Come on. We are running back to the castle." Jane smiled. She pulled me into a hug and then moved on to Alec. Demetri did the same.

"Hmm…you smell like sex. Been naughty haven't you?" Demetri smirked. I slapped him in the back. "Ouch! That hurt." I giggled and Alec, Brittney and I broke out in a run. We were at the castle in seconds. We all dashed into the throne room.

"Ah Bella, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Brittney." Aro said. He glided to Brittney. "Hmm…I see. You truly have surrendered. I kind of expected the Romanian Cove to try and destroy us. I will have to speak to Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. Felix, show Miss Brittney to her room. Her gift is very valuable." Felix nodded. Heidi grabbed his arm and they both escorted Brittney to her chambers.

"Didn't you want Marcus and Caius' say on the matter?" I asked him. Caius and Marcus nodded to me. They both stared at Aro as if looking for an explanation.

"Ooops. I am so sorry my brothers." Aro said. Caius mumbled under his breath.

"You've been sorry for 3,000 years."

"I agree." Marcus said.

"Hey, is this gang up on Aro day?" Aro grumbled.

"Yes brother. Yes it is." Caius muttered. I grinned at them.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait and see what happens." Aro told me. I nodded and stood by Alec.

Z: I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are our muse so inspire us people!


	25. Immortal Life Chapter 4

Previously

I am back on a plane to Volterra, Italy. Our honeymoon was cut short. Demetri and Jane will be picking us up at the airport. Alec promised we would try another honeymoon. We were almost there. Brittney was monitored by us closely. We were ready to attack at any chance of betrayal. The plane landed and the three of us ran out. Demetri and Jane ran up to us.

"Welcome back Bella. Come on. We are running back to the castle." Jane smiled. She pulled me into a hug and then moved on to Alec. Demetri did the same.

"Hmm…you smell like sex. Been naughty haven't you?" Demetri smirked. I slapped him in the back. "Ouch! That hurt." I giggled and Alec, Brittney and I broke out in a run. We were at the castle in seconds. We all dashed into the throne room.

"Ah Bella, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Brittney." Aro said. He glided to Brittney. "Hmm…I see. You truly have surrendered. I kind of expected the Romanian Cove to try and destroy us. I will have to speak to Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. Felix, show Miss Brittney to her room. Her gift is very valuable." Felix nodded. Heidi grabbed his arm and they both escorted Brittney to her chambers.

"Didn't you want Marcus and Caius' say on the matter?" I asked him. Caius and Marcus nodded to me. They both stared at Aro as if looking for an explanation.

"Ooops. I am so sorry my brothers." Aro said. Caius mumbled under his breath.

"You've been sorry for 3,000 years."

"I agree." Marcus said.

"Hey, is this gang up on Aro day?" Aro grumbled.

"Yes brother. Yes it is." Caius muttered. I grinned at them.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait and see what happens." Aro told me. I nodded and stood by Alec.

Z: Let us continue!

Bella P.O.V

"Alec, come on." I said as I ran down the hall. Alec was way behind me.

"You're a newborn still, of COURSE you'd be faster than me." Alec said.

"Oh. Right, I knew that." I slowed down and walked besides him. "So, what's the deal with the Romanian coven?"

"Well, they used to rule the vampire world until we took over. We had more power than them so we overruled them." Alec said. "The Romanian coven lost of course but they were trying to get revenge for years. My guess was that they finally decided to make a move."

"Will we have to fight them?"

"Probably. But, my love, we shall not worry about that now. Want to start a family?" Alec asked.

"Of course but I can't have kids."

"I know, but we can always adopt." Alec said.

"Good idea, but how can we hide the fact that we are immortal from our child?" I asked.

"We'll have to him or her once it's old enough to keep the secret." Alec said.

"Okay, let's talk to Aro, but I need to hunt first." I told him. Alec nodded and followed me.


	26. Immortal Life Chapter 5

Previously,

"Alec, come on." I said as I ran down the hall. Alec was way behind me.

"You're a newborn still; of COURSE you'd be faster than me." Alec said.

"Oh. Right, I knew that." I slowed down and walked besides him. "So, what's the deal with the Romanian coven?"

"Well, they used to rule the vampire world until we took over. We had more power than them so we overruled them." Alec said. "The Romanian coven lost of course but they were trying to get revenge for years. My guess was that they finally decided to make a move."

"Will we have to fight them?"

"Probably. But, my love, we shall not worry about that now. Want to start a family?" Alec asked.

"Of course but I can't have kids."

"I know, but we can always adopt." Alec said.

"Good idea, but how can we hide the fact that we are immortal from our child?" I asked.

"We'll have to him or her once it's old enough to keep the secret." Alec said.

"Okay, let's talk to Aro, but I need to hunt first." I told him. Alec nodded and followed me.

Z: Here we go!

Bella P.O.V

Alec and I ran vampire speed to the woods. I stood still and took a deep breath. I let my senses take over. Ah, the wonderful scent of mountain lion. I charged for it. I ran straight and didn't stop until I caught it. Oh yes, the blood. Such wonderfully blood. Fantastic. delicious, warm, nutritious blood. I love it. I soon drained the mountain lion and frowned. Alec seemed to materialize at my side.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked me.

"The blood's gone. I was enjoying it too." I pouted. Alec snickered. "Hey! Don't laugh!

"Sorry ma'am. I'll be right back." Alec smiled. He ran off and found a grizzly bear. He killed it, and then carried it back to me. She sat under a tree. "Here you go." Alec said. He sat down beside me. He sunk his teeth into the grizzly. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I sunk me teeth in as well. Splitting a grizzly with Alec makes it taste better. This is pure bliss. Once we finished, Alec buried the grizzly. He took my hand and pulled me up.

"Ready to talk to Aro?" I asked him.

"Of course, my sweet." Alec smiled. We both ran back to the castle. We barged right through the doors to the throne room.

"Aro!" I called. Aro looked up at us and smiled. He held his arms out,.

"Well, welcome back you two. Did you enjoy your hunt?" Aro asked. His red eyes looked delighted. He smiled.

"Aro, we have something that we would like to discuss with you." I spoke softly. "Now please, we would like for you to think about before you deny us of our request.." I walked up to him. "Alec and I would like to adopt a child."

"Pardon?" Aro raised an eyebrow. Marcus and Caius looked at us. Aro glided off of his throne. He touched Alec's hand. "Ah, I see. Allow my brothers and I time to think about this. We certainly will let you know our response promptly." Aro waved his hand away. Alec nodded.

"Thank you for considering. We are greatly honored." Alec bowed and I did the same.

"Bella, you need not to bow. You are the princess. Alec, you are the prince. You are our royalty. You shouldn't bow down to us. Now, have fun you two. Keep it quiet." Caius winked suggestively. I smirked.

"Same goes for you, uncle." I said and then took Alec's hand and left the throne room.

"Wow, I've never seen someone talk to Caius like that. You are special, Bella." Alec smiled at me. I looked at him. His attractive eyes. They make a girl melt like butter sitting out under the sun. I stared at him. I then turned and bolted to our room. He joined me of course.

"Alec, let's do it."

"Say what?"

"Let's do it."

"Okay but I'm locking the door. That way, they'll be no more interruptions." Alec winked. He jumped off the bed and locked the door. He walked back over to me. We got as far as getting our tops off when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, should we get that?" I asked him.

"No."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Hmm…who is it!" I screamed. Alec covered his ears and whimpered.

"It's Brittney and Bree!" The people screamed. Alec's eyes darkened and he put his shirt on.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I looked confused. He walked out the door and I heard Brittney and Bree scream. I looked out the door and saw that they were frozen. I looked at Alec who smirked. "Wow Alec, just wow."

"Now, where were we?" Alec asked.

"At the part where I say, EPIC FAIL!" I laughed.

"Aww." Alec pouted. I kissed him and he smiled. I have such a great life.

Z: I appreciate all the support people sent me. Thank you. It really makes me smile to see the people care. Princess Didyme, thank you for supporting me when we both got those hate PM messages. Though when they called me stupid, it really hurt, considering the fact that I have dyslexia. It reminds me when I used to get bullied all the time because I was different. Think before you speak people because you don't know how your words will affect people. I know you don't want to hear my depressing life story. If you want to know, PM me. I'll give you my life summary. If not I don't really care. I'm officially back. Thank you to the people who reviewed Heart Reborn to give me OC ideas. I'll start bringing them in next chapter. You can send me and OC idea over review or PM message. Thank you for reading. I'll try to update once or twice a week.

READ THIS ABOVE


	27. A New Beginning

Hello everyone. This is Zarathustra101 speaking. I wasn't sure if I was actually going to do this but I guess I have no choice. As a lot of you know, I have been receiving large amounts of hate on this site. Why, I don't know. It's disheartening to get a ton of emails from this site and have them talk about how I write like a teenage girl. If you didn't know I am a teenage girl. This is a fanfiction site for crying out loud. We are here to read fanfiction and fanfiction only. There are people of all ages on this site. I understand criticism and I welcome it fully. I am not Stephenie Meyer and I will never be. I am writing this story as a hobby while trying to deal with the issues and problems in my life while working on all my music.

I don't normally do this but I feel as if I have to get things off my chest. I published this story on July 7th, 2011. This story has grown with me. As my most successful story I've ever published, I feel proud of it. As I read it over, I realize how much my writing has changed. Not only my writing changed though, my personality changed, my friends changed. Every aspect of my life changed and as I'm growing, I see things differently now.

Writing this story got me out of a hard time in my life because of the fact it makes people happy. I have been spending so much time making other people happy that I forgot about myself. I was twelve years old when I started typing this. I am fifteen now. I am about to be a high school sophomore. I am at the point of my life where I have to start figuring out what I'm going to do. I did decide. I want to be a singer. I want to form a band and put the music I've written out in the world. I want to help the young members of society deal with the problems that are becoming more and more common.

I am working on getting my name out there so I can follow my dreams. I would like to say officially: I'm back and I'm better than ever. I've been rewriting this story and I think I'll add the changes right on it.

I'm restarting my YouTube channel too. There are no videos yet as I took them all down. I think today or tomorrow I'll have my first video uploaded.

Can you do me a favor and maybe subscribe to my channel? I need all the views I can get so when I post my music I can get tips and pointers.

My YouTube is: soniatheoutcast

Twitter: soniaisnotdrunk

Instagram: soniaisnotdrunk

I posted my other social media so people can contact me as I shut off email notification services for this site. I only check PMs when I log on and stuff.

I will probably add a chapter to this story later today. I have editing to do.

Thank you for reading this rant. It means a lot to me. I love all of you! Thank you!


	28. I'm rewriting this story

Sorry about another author's note when you guys are waiting for a new chapter. I'm working on it. I actually rewrote the story so things are a lot more different. My writing style changed a lot since I wrote the story and things seem a little rushed. I'm deleting later chapters and am going to start posting the new version on here. As of how I'm writing the story, it will be longer than 45 chapters. Once I start posting the updated chapters, I'll delete these author's notes.

I spent months retyping these chapters and expanding the storyline. I'm making sure Bella has a connection with every character in the story, especially Alec. I don't want them to instantly fall in love and I want to make a few chapters revolve around them realizing their feelings for each other.

I made Bella more depressed for a few good reasons. Her personality will play a major role later on. This new version is going to be packed with action so be ready! I hope you'll continue reading this story. I'll post a few chapters later since they're done. I just need to edit.

I love you all!


	29. Rewritten Version Has Been Posted!

I finally posted the rewritten 'Heart Reborn' story! It's called Nobody's Hero and should be visible now! I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy!

Love you all!


End file.
